The Omen of the Missing Cherub
by MarcAlan Stansberry
Summary: The Hebrew Ark of the Covenant has been found after its disappearance over 2,500 years ago. It is said to contain the manifestation of God and grant those who possess it incredible powers but strange mysteries surround the Ark. Is it a sign of hope for humanity or an omen of its destruction?
1. Chapter 1

**The Omen of the Missing Cherub**

Prologue

Ray Beter was a grown man now but he would always remember that day from his youth that shaped his life. It was the day that he would lose his brother, meet an angel, and find his destiny.

It was a sunny, summer day that started out like so many others as the boys played ball in the park. They had already taken their customary lunch break and were prepared to continue until the game was broken up by calls to return home for dinner as the boys never quit on their own. Today, the sport of choice was baseball and the game had become as spirited and contested as ever. Neither team wanted to lose and, as usual, as soon as one team had gotten a slight lead they were sure to begin taunting and mocking the other boys. Of course, these insults could never go unchallenged which had led to more than one brief brawl among these friends over the summers and today had been no exception.

Mixed within the players that day was a young seven year old boy named Ray Beter. Ray stood about average height among the boys with curly blond hair and green eyes. He had about a normal build, perhaps a little heavy for his age, but otherwise he was totally unremarkable and only his parents would probably say he stuck out in the crowd. In fact, anyone watching the boys play would be prone to overlook the young man completely.

Ray was fairly popular within the group although he was never selected to be a captain when it was time to decide who would get to pick teams. He was definitely not the best athlete but he was proud that he was never the last boy picked so he wasn't the worst, either. But most of all, he loved the time he spent with his friends and the fun they had whether it was baseball, football, or some other game they invented.

Today, especially, seemed to be a lot of fun as his team had been winning most of the day so he was really disappointed when a familiar car pulled up and his mother got out and yelled, "Ray, come on, it's time to go!"

He was not only disappointed but surprised because it seemed too early to be time for dinner. So, he called back to his mother, "It's not time to go yet, Mom. I want to stay with my friends and play for a while longer." And then he began to pay attention to the game around him again.

"No, Ray, we've got to go _now_!" his mother yelled back. The boy could sense a new urgency in her voice but he ignored her anyway. There had been a few times she had just left him alone if he ignored her just like this so he hoped it might work again here. But then, he heard a car door slam hard as his father got out and begin to stomp right towards him and young Ray knew the game was over.

"Didn't you _hear_ what your mother said?" his father screamed as he stared intensely at the young boy. Ray had seen his father angry before but he didn't know if he had ever seen him this mad before. His dad, in just a few moments, had already gotten halfway across the field and disrupted the game before he continued," Get in the car, son!"

"I've got to go guys," Ray said in a low tone as he lowered his head and began walking to the car. He wasn't sure what he had done but he knew that his parents were both quite angry with him now. It wasn't far to the car but it seemed like a long walk as all of his friends would remain deathly quiet and still until his family would depart. Neither his mom nor his dad said a word, or even turned around, as they got in the car and took off, but it didn't take long for Ray to notice that they weren't headed home but rather in some direction he didn't recognize.

"Hey, Mom, where are we going?" Ray asked.

But still neither of his parents answered his question. In fact, he realized that they weren't even speaking to each other as the car drove on. After a few minutes he thought he heard a noise so he spoke up again, "Dad, is Mom crying?"

Then, the noise stopped and there was only total silence for the rest of their trip. Young Ray now perceived that something was terribly wrong and he was truly anxious for the rest of the ride. He scrunched down within his seat and got quiet- the kind of introverted silence it takes years to overcome-and began to look out of the car windows at the city's traffic.

The vehicle retained an eerie calm until it reached its destination. Once the car stopped and all three of them got out Ray could see they were at the city hospital. His parents led the way as they walked in and finally stopped at the front desk to ask for directions.

"Brian Beter's room please," Ray's father asked the young lady at a desk marked Information.

"He's in Intensive Care," the woman replied and followed up with detailed directions to that section of the hospital.

Ray and his parents now moved with determined purpose to find Brian, Ray's brother. Brian was 16 and had been the ideal big brother to Ray. Despite the nearly ten year age difference the two had been close and spent a great deal of time together while Ray was growing up. That had only begun to change recently when Brian got his driver's license and had started spending more time with his own friends. But even then, Brian would always find a way to do something special with Ray in his free time.

Ray hoped Brian would be okay but his fear wouldn't leave him as he watched his parents while they walked to Brian's room. As soon as they had left the front desk, Ray's mother had broken down to tears and she was crying as they advanced. She kept looking at Ray's father but he was as emotionless as a rock and he wouldn't return her gaze. He just kept marching forward with his wife and Ray behind him. Through it all, Ray remained silent just watching his parents' reactions.

The Beter's family walk through the hospital maze of solid white walls and bright overhead lights finally came to an end at a set of closed doors marked Intensive Care. As Ray entered behind his parents he noticed the quiet halls of the hospital became even more hushed. The conversations between people were conducted in whispers making their words indistinguishable and adding to the effects of the beeping and buzzing sounds coming from the equipment hooked up to the people around him.

This section of the hospital was small so Ray's family quickly found the room number they were searching for. Outside of Brian's room stood a small wooden bench which Ray's father nodded at before he and his wife left the hallway. Young Ray understood immediately that he was to remain there so he obediently sat down. He would look often into Brian's room but most times all he could see were the outstretched and covered legs of his brother which remained motionless. There was a nurse inside the room working who would occasionally speak to his parents. Ray could never hear enough to quite make out the words but he could hear his mother crying… always crying.

Ray spent hours lost to himself on that bench that day. He would recall every good memory he and his brother ever shared several times and worry that there may not be any more. A few people would pass by him on their way to somewhere else but no one would acknowledge him. In fact, he would only speak to two people that day before he and his parents left the hospital late that night.

Ray was sitting quietly and hardly noticed a doctor walk past him and into his brother's room. However, when he looked up, he saw that the nurse who had been in Brian's room approached him and came outside. The nurse smiled at Ray and sat next to him. She had long dark hair with a warm, friendly face and Ray felt better as soon as she was there.

"Hello, honey. My name is Nurse Allie. Is that your brother in there?" the nurse asked kindly.

"Yes, ma'am," the young boy replied looking into the green eyes of the nurse. He would forget the woman's features later but always remembered her green eyes, dark hair, and gentle smile.

"Well, sugar, do you mind if I sit here with you while the doctor talks to your parents for a few minutes?" she asked.

The boy, in his shyness, failed to answer right away as he looked down at his knees before finally nodding. The next question he asked, however, he probably wouldn't have except for the tender nature he sensed in the young woman. "Is my brother going to be okay?"

Nurse Allie continued to smile at the boy which immediately helped Ray relax. Without hesitation she asked," What's your name?" sensing his apprehension and concern for his brother.

"My name is Ray"

"Well, Ray," the nurse responded, "we have some of the very best doctors here and they're going to help your brother. Plus, I'm here and I will do everything I can for him. And we always have our faith," she said as she pointed a finger up towards God. Then, Nurse Allie leaned over and hugged Ray.

Her touch was full of strength and compassion for the boy, and she held him close until the doctor left Brian's room. Ray was at ease in her presence and was glad she was there. When she let go, the nurse smiled warmly again at the boy and reentered the room. As she left Ray felt better even though he thought he could detect that his mother's sobs were even louder now.

Ray had been sitting quietly outside of his brother's room for hours mainly numb to all the activity going on around him. His mind and thoughts seem to be far off so he barely noticed those that came along the hallway beside him or the workers that would move in and out of Brian's room. His parents had remained at Brian's side and had yet to check on Ray or let him know his brother's condition. This time of solitude had led Ray's thoughts on a long trail that he would quickly forget and not recall.

In these lost moments of time it was no wonder that Ray failed to notice a man sit down next to him. The man, wearing a dark suit, sat still and quietly until the young boy finally turned to see his companion. He tended to look down or away from people so was hard to see his features but Ray would always remember his brilliant blue eyes. The man had a kind and pleasant face but it was those blazing blue eyes that he would find unforgettable.

After the man had been sitting quite a while he finally leaned over towards Ray and said quietly," They told me that your brother was in an accident. I hope he's going to be okay."

"Thank you, sir," the boy said in reply. And so began a long conversation between the two that helped occupy Ray's time although he wouldn't remember most of it later. The man seemed polite and was nice to the young boy but would often stop speaking in midsentence if anyone nearby approached them. He would also avoid eye contact with others and it seemed to Ray that he was trying very hard to go unnoticed.

This man would ask Ray questions about his years with his brother and other questions about his parents, and then he would allow Ray to speak about whatever came to mind as he nodded with a caring smile. Ray felt comfortable around the stranger and more at ease about his brother as he spoke to the man. Near the end of their conversation the man's queries began to revolve around Ray and this was the part of their talk that he would never forget.

"So, Ray, what do you want to be when you grow up?" the gentleman in black asked.

"I dunno," Ray responded, "a fireman or a policeman, I guess."

"Well, those are certainly important and remarkable jobs," the man stated. "But, Ray, have you ever considered that you may have a job even more important or remarkable than those?"

Ray just shrugged as a response and then the man looked around to make sure no one could hear him before he leaned closer to the boy. He fixed his piercing blue eyes upon Ray as he whispered, "You know how in church you've heard about people getting news from special messengers? Well, I'm one of those angels, Ray."

"_Really_?" the boy asked as he smiled at the man.

"Yes," the visitor continued as he looked around again before smiling warmly at Ray. Then, he whispered again, "And I'm here to tell you that one day something very extraordinary is going to happen to you. You'll be given a chance to change the world and you'll receive a great power that few people have ever known. In fact, with this power you'll have the opportunity to fix what's happened to your brother," he stated as he pointed to Brian's room. "God wants you to go into the ministry, Ray."

Ray gulped and said," Really?"

"Oh yes," the man said." Listen, I know that this may seem weird but things will begin to happen to you now that will confirm what I'm telling you. Do you understand what I'm saying?" he finished as he smiled again.

"I think so," the boy said quietly.

"Good. Now, Ray, it's time for me to go," the man declared as he prepared to stand up. "You have a very special purpose in life so remember what I've said and always have faith." And with his speech to the boy complete he relaxed his intense gaze as he was standing. The man in black said nothing else as he silently turned and then walked away. As far as Ray was aware no one ever knew he had been visited that day and he never told his parents.

35 Years later…

It was a mostly cloudy and overcast day as two men dressed in black walked down the Via della Conciliazione in Rome towards the Vatican City. The shadows of the street-lined buildings and crowds obscured their faces and made sure that no one would remember they had even been there later. One of the men checked the time on his watch to be certain that they were still on schedule for their important business. As they were not late, the men kept pace with the surrounding mass of people in the street moving forward.

The road was fairly busy with groups of sightseers and, no doubt, pilgrims who were all anxious to examine the multitude of religious and historical exhibits on display inside. The two men, Americans, were dressed in black Catholic priestly attire and fit right in with the crowds as most visitors seemed to assume they belonged there and simply ignored them for more impressive views.

The two men crossed into St. Peter's Square where even more people were gathered and milling around. The men were awed by St. Peter's Square which was formed in the great circle that was bordered by four rows of Roman-style columns and made with an opening at the front for access into the Vatican City. At its center stood an Egyptian obelisk of over 80 feet which drew most of the attention of the bystanders while others took photos of the two fountains beside it or the buildings in the background. The Americans, having been summoned by the Church, passed directly by everything they saw but planned to see it all more closely after their business was concluded.

The two men walked towards the back end of St. Peter's Square which opened into a walkway leading to St. Peter's Basilica, a beautiful church which contains many more treasures for visitors to behold. They headed straight for the right hand side of where this walkway begins and found guards in colorful uniforms outside of the famous Bronze Doors. The guards verified their identification paperwork and then directed them to the entrance of the Papal Palace. Here, again, their identities were checked before they were led to a small, but lavish, conference room to wait.

The Americans initially remained silent out of respect and reverence they felt was due the surroundings. They sat comfortably in plush-covered, exquisite chairs constructed of cherry or a fine oak wood and looked at the pieces of artwork hanging beautifully on the walls. The paintings were all of a religious nature or scene, as one would expect, although neither recognized any of them. This, of course, did not mean that they hadn't been commissioned by one of the old masters so they kept a well mannered distance as they studied the paintings. After a considerable wait, however, a conversation finally broke out between the men.

Father Wilkins, the man who spoke first, was the younger of the two and a man in his early thirties. He possessed short, curly brown hair and stood shorter than most but had a booming voice which always created the illusion he was bigger than his actual size. His sparkling gray eyes were clearly excited and eager by the current circumstances.

"Bishop McCarter," the father began, "we're finally here. I still can't believe you brought me with you!"

The bishop, now in his sixties, was quite a bit taller than the younger man. His brown eyes were lively and betrayed his age although it was his only feature to do so. His face was wrinkled by the years and his white hair, what little was left, was thinning out badly. His midsection was heavier than he would've liked, with most diets not quite working, even though his doctor had assured him it was about normal.

"Why wouldn't I bring you, Jason?" the bishop replied, "after all, you have been my assistant for four years now."

"Well, you know," Father Wilkins said as he shrugged slightly," it was kind of you to invite me on this trip which will probably end up being pretty special."

"We've talked about this several times," the bishop continued," I don't know why the Pope asked me to come and it's pure speculation to try to guess the reason."

"Bishop McCarter," the father stated," you_ know_ the Holy Father is going to name you as a cardinal. Why else would he personally summon you here from halfway around the world."

"No, I don't know that, Jason," Bishop McCarter said. "I only know that I was summoned and I am here to serve."

"I wonder if he'll do it while we're here?" Father Wilkins resumed as if ignoring his colleague's protests. "I wonder if he'll do it today?"

"Stop kidding around, Father Wilkins," the bishop admonished. "You know that there is usually a special ceremony that is announced months in advance. Besides, I'm in my work clothes and not even in the correct wardrobe."

But privately Bishop McCarter had wished for that very thing which was why he had secretly packed the special priestly garb he would need for the ceremony. An appointment to the position of cardinal was something he would feel honored to accept and desired to have. Outwardly, he was trying to act humble but he couldn't help but agree with Father Wilkins concerning the reason for this trip.

Oddly enough, he hadn't even considered the possibility of becoming a cardinal for most of his years as a bishop. It was only when other members of the clergy began to confidentially inform him that he was being vetted for the position that he gave it any thought. But then, however, as the years passed without being called he became consumed by self doubt and worried if it would ever happen at all. Thankfully, all of that would now be coming to an end when he had his meeting with the Pope.

"I'm sure that they have all the vestments we need here for any ceremony that has to be performed," Father Wilkins said. The comment brought smiles to the faces of both men and a brief pause to their discussion, which was exactly when the door opened and their hosts arrived.

The Americans watched three men enter the room and they immediately recognized one of them. The first man to come in was younger, perhaps in his late twenties, who held open the door and then announced," His Holiness" signaling the Pope to make his entrance. The Pope walked in slowly making great use of an ornate cane as he proceeded. Bishop McCarter couldn't help but notice how aged he appeared and in stark contrast to the television images he had recently seen. The Pope's movements were labored and obviously difficult for him.

With the Pope before them, Bishop McCarter and Father Wilkins both stood up and each then kneeled on their left knee. The Pope presented his right hand so each man could kiss his ring and then the men stood back up as the young man, speaking in Italian, introduced them to the Pope. Back on his feet, Bishop McCarter noticed the third man who remained back by the door and would stay silent as the Pope spoke. The Pope began speaking, looking primarily at Bishop McCarter, with the young man beside him translating from Italian to English for the Americans.

"My young brothers in Christ I thank you for coming on such short notice. It is such a blessing to me to know that God's Church is full of faithful men committed to His cause. It is for this cause that I have summoned you, and it is a unique calling in a time of great need for the Church and one that I know you will not refuse. That is especially gratifying since your new position and duties may seem difficult at times and would perhaps test the faith of a weaker man. But, you can be_ assured_, the Lord has spoken to me and I have no doubts about this assignment. Remember always '… The Son of Man did not come to be served, but to serve,'. It is my desire to speak with you personally about this matter but, unfortunately, my schedule and duties will simply not allow it. So, I will have to leave the details to Vice-Gerentes Carchesio. Good day and God bless!"

As the Pope prepared to leave the Americans again kneeled and kissed his ring. The young interpreter held open the door as the elderly Pope slowly and quietly exited leaving the third visitor still in the room. He waited patiently for several moments, with the room in an awkward silence, before he finally spoke out in a thick, Italian accent.

"Bishop McCarter, if you will come with me, please," he stated. "We need to speak privately about a few matters."

"Of course," the bishop replied. These men started to depart the conference room and as the bishop looked back he could see Father Wilkins smile at him and give him a "thumbs up".

They walked down a narrow corridor with doors on both sides. The atmosphere had the feeling of an administration building but the bishop didn't get to look for long as they passed only a few doors before his companion opened one for them both to enter. This was clearly the office of Vices-Gerentes Carchesio as he moved to sit behind his desk and nodded for the bishop to sit across from him. This office was decorated in a similar fashion to the room they had just left and just as comfortable but only smaller.

Bishop McCarter, clearly excited, was the first one to speak. "I feel truly humbled to be considered for this honor," he said smiling broadly.

Vices-Gerentes Carchesio sighed deeply with a concerned and serious look on his face. He hesitated before starting to speak," Before I go any further let me apologize for the fact that you were not told about the true reason for your visit. And, I hope you haven't come here with any false hopes or assumptions. Officially, your trip here never happened and you cannot tell anyone about your conversation with His Holiness. Everything that occurs today must remain hidden, which may seem strange, but I think you will understand after our discussion why your visit has to remain an absolute secret."

The smile on Bishop McCarter's face was gone and he struggled with the broken English of his fellow bishop. "I'm not sure I understand, Vices-Gerentes Carchesio," he replied.

"Well," the Italian bishop when on," let me explain by telling you a story. Just a few days ago, in the deserts outside of Damascus, someone dug up the Holy Ark of the Covenant. So far, the event has stayed relatively unknown but news that big will soon leak out across the world."

"The Ark has been found?" Bishop McCarter asked. "That's incredible! But what exactly does that have to do with me?"

Bishop Carchesio picked up a photograph that was on his desk and handed it to the American. "Do you know this man?" he questioned.

"No," Bishop McCarter stated as he studied the photograph.

"That is a picture of an American named Ray Beter. He came to the attention of the Church about a month ago when he began to predict the recovery of the Ark," Bishop Carchesio stated.

"Really?"

"Let me be precisely clear about this man. He actually named the exact date when the Ark would be found and the location," the Vice-Gerentes said.

"The Lord must really have his hand on this man," the bishop replied.

Again, the Italian Bishop paused and the serious look returned to his face. "His Holiness has taken a personal interest in this man. He has begun to have visions, terrifying visions, and believes that the recovery of the Ark is an omen of the apocalypse which he fears will take place soon. His Holiness has had other visions about this American and believes that this man will somehow be involved in it all. He wants the Church to be able to keep an especially close eye on this American and that's where you come in."

"Of course I'll do my best but I don't even know this man. So I'm not sure how I can help," Bishop McCarter answered.

"The Holy Father asks you to make this your first responsibility, Bishop McCarter," the Italian Bishop stated.

"But what of my other responsibilities?" the American bishop queried.

"Let me again be perfectly blunt. As of now, if you have no other responsibilities," the Vices-Gerentes said coldly.

Bishop McCarter sat quiet and stunned in his chair as an awkward silence fell between them. He was completely shocked by the nature and tone of the discussion.

In just a moment his host began to speak to him again," His Holiness has heard many good things about you, Bishop, and he is not made this decision without great consideration. I can tell you from personal experience that these recent events trouble him greatly and are a great burden on him and his health which is not good. His Holiness is worried that he will not live to see this matter concluded, and I'm sure that you could see for yourself just how poor his health has become. The Holy Father is relying on you in this important hour to serve the needs of the Church."

Bishop McCarter nodded his head and answered," Yes!" as he felt led to meet that call right then. However, in the weeks and months that would pass, he would later begin to feel the personal price he would pay for that decision and it would change him.

"His Holiness knew that he could depend on you," the Vices-Gerentes said as he smiled for the first time. "You are to be given a special new position within the United States government that investigates matters such as this. This will allow you to get close to this man without it seeming strange or unusual. You are to report his activities to us, as possible, but reveal your connection to the Church to_ no one_. Stay close to this man but you are to observe him only and not interfere. The Church will place individuals nearby that can intervene if it becomes necessary. Is that understood?"

"Yes, of course. I've got it," the American answered.

"Oh, and there's one more thing I should probably mention while I'm at it," Bishop Carchesio said.

"What's that?" asked Bishop McCarter.

"Well, when the Ark was discovered one of the cherubs was missing off of the lid. Isn't that curious?" the Italian stated.

"What does it mean?" the American Bishop queried.

"We have no idea."

Father Wilkins had been waiting patiently for a good while so he couldn't help but burst out when he first saw his friend come back into the conference room," Congratulations, Cardinal ..." But, the celebrations were cut short as he noticed the bishop no longer wearing his priest's robes but rather in civilian clothing. Father Wilkins, mouth open, stood astonished and confused anticipating an answer from his boss.

"Jason, I've resigned from the Church."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Omen of the Missing Cherub**

Chapter One

About one year later…

Pastor Ray Beter was sitting alone in his study working in solitude nervously checking his watch every few minutes. Tonight was a big and important night for his ministry and one he had looked forward to for several days now. The significance of the evening kept his mind preoccupied making his work difficult as his thoughts stayed constantly distracted. But he truly wasn't trying too hard, anyway, and was more interested in a few minutes of personal time before this serious moment.

Ray was a private man who preferred to work in a solitary setting as much as possible. He was most comfortable alone in his office although his ministry had just recently begun to gain national fame and he very much enjoyed the exposure. However, he decided he wanted a little more time to himself before the event that could be the breakthrough he had worked his whole lifetime for.

He glanced at his watch again and, seeing it was finally time to leave, then got up to exit his office. He walked down the hallway and into his home's living room which was decorated with several modest pieces of furniture. His house was an older home and perhaps a bit too small, but since he spent so much time on the road he didn't really notice its negatives. He _did_ remember how much he loved it the first time he saw it and enjoyed living in it very much.

Ray sat down in front of the television and couldn't believe how excited he was. Sure, he had done interviews before but never one that seemed this big. It would have been almost impossible one year ago to imagine that a major network's news division was dedicating an entire one hour special just to him. But then it truly had been a life-changing year.

"Peter, hurry up in there. The show is about to start," Ray called out to his friend and long-time assistant.

"Of course, Ray, I wouldn't want to miss it. I just know this is going to have a huge impact on the ministry," Peter replied as he walked into the room and sat down next to Ray. Peter gave Ray a half-smile as he got comfortable on the couch…that same smile Ray had seen many times before. Peter never seemed down but yet just never quite seemed happy, either. It had always struck Ray as just a little odd that way.

"Oh look, Ray, it's starting," Peter said which broke Ray out of his thoughts. Ray turned back to the television and considered how this could really help propel his ministry to even greater heights.

The television blared out its programming as the two men sat silently and intently taking it in. This would be a kind of reward for all of their hard work and frustrations over the years. Things were starting to really go well for the ministry and they could sense God's purpose and blessings aiding them.

The familiar sounds of the start of the news-show 'National Interviews' filled the room and the TV screen shifted to its star, Michael Quinn. Mr. Quinn was a handsome man in his mid-fourties who had hosted the show for years, and his weekly interview broadcast was watched by millions across the country. He began the show with his usual charismatic smile and his catchphrase, "It's time for an interview, America!"

"Tonight, we will look at the story of a small-time evangelist who was granted a big-time vision. A man who was struggling with a small and meager ministry who made a prediction that could change the world. Pastor Ray Beter was considered crazy when he told people about a prophecy that he was given almost one year ago today. It was a prophecy that predicted when and where the world would recover an artifact that would unite the present-day world with the world described in the Bible's Old Testament. It was a prophecy that had predicted the discovery of the Jewish Ark of the Covenant. It seemed like real 'Indiana Jones fantasy'…until Pastor Ray Beter turned out to be exactly right and we were all amazed," the show's host stated as he began the program.

"Pastor Beter, let me start by welcoming you to our show tonight. We know that you are a busy man and we appreciate that you have taken the time to be here with us." The interviewer had now turned to Ray and smiled.

"Thank you very much, Michael. It is truly an honor to be here. And, you can call me Ray if you prefer. Almost everyone else does," the pastor responded.

"All right, Ray. Most of the world knows who you are now but that wasn't true one year ago. I would like to start there tonight. Your story seems to begin with a vision and a prophecy. Can you tell our audience what that experience was like?" Mr. Quinn asked.

Ray paused for just a moment and then launched into his story. He had told this story many times by now and was grateful to have a comfortable start to the interview to help settle his nerves. "Well, I was alone and at home praying when it started. I can't say that I was doing anything especially different than usual but that night sure turned out to be special. I was praying, as I said, and I was overcome by sleepiness. It wasn't drowsiness but rather a feeling that I couldn't stay awake any longer and almost immediately I fell asleep. I remember a sensation of floating up into a kind of darkness and that's when I saw it. It was a light that I seemed to know was coming from heaven and from God. I could not see exactly where the light was coming from but it was brilliant and overpowering. And then, a figure stepped into the light and slowly approached me."

"Ray, were you scared or frightened?"

"You know, Michael, maybe I should have been. But as the figure approached I had a feeling of peace that came over me and it was when he got close that I knew it was an angel," Ray said.

"Now Pastor Beter, you're saying that you have met an angel? That is quite an extraordinary statement!" the interviewer exclaimed.

Ray sensed he was being challenged a bit but he didn't feel nervous about his statement at all. He let out a half-laugh and responded, "Yes, I suppose it is. But, yet, there he was."

"Ray, we have all seen the pictures of what angels are supposed to look like. Was he wearing a white gown and have wings? Did he look like all the pictures and paintings I saw as a kid?" The interviewer was really glaring at Ray now. He was clearly interested in exactly what Ray was going to say next.

"Well, actually, he was wearing some type of white clothing but he didn't have wings," Ray stated. "When he got closer I could see he had blond hair. But, the most striking feature and what I found myself looking at most was definitely his eyes. He had these piercing blue eyes that seemed to stare directly into your soul. They were a deep blue, like clear water at the beach or ocean, and you couldn't help but to stare at them…stare into them."

"Michael, that's when he spoke to me and revealed the vision," Ray continued. "He told me to watch everything closely and then it was as if we were instantly transported to a desert, and I saw a group of men pulling something big out of the ground. They got it out and cleaned off the sand, and I just could not believe my eyes! I immediately recognized that these men had found the Ark of the Covenant."

"Now, Pastor Beter, did you know right away that the Ark wasn't in its original condition, as described in the Bible?" Michael asked.

"Oh, of course, I did. You had only to take one look at it to see that one of the Cherubs was missing off of the lid," Ray stated. "It was quite striking and I just felt totally shocked by the whole discovery! I watched how excited the men were but I saw something else, too. In the sand I could see a date which the angel seemed to point at but appeared to be completely invisible to the men at the scene. It was like it was only there for me to see and I have never forgotten that date because that's how I could predict _when_ the Ark would be found."

"Pastor, what did you think the significance of that date was?"

"Well, I had no doubt at all. The Ark was going to be found on Easter which was kind of appropriate, I thought. But, I also knew that I only had about four weeks to spread the good news," Ray said.

"So, you were told to predict the discovery of the Ark _and_ the exact date? That must have seemed a little crazy back then? After all, people have been searching for the Ark of the Covenant for centuries. And yet, here you were as a relatively unknown evangelist without any background in archeology making what would seem to be an extraordinary claim?" Mr. Quinn questioned.

"It may seem crazy from the outside, but it was such a powerful vision that I just knew it would come true. When one has a genuine encounter with God, then you are changed forever and one will never be that old person again. It is the kind of change that runs so deep that you know you have been changed and everyone around you can see it, too," Ray commented.

"Pastor Beter, when exactly did you experience what you have called the Second Prophecy?"

"Michael, I am not sure how long I was having this vision in the desert," Ray responded. "I could not tell if we were there a long time or if it all occurred in the blink of an eye. But, at some point, the vision began to fade away and the angel spoke to me again. It was then that he uttered the words of this prophecy, 'Believers were blinded but will be given their sight.' I knew in my spirit, in my soul, that this was a reference to the fabled road to Damascus and the story of Paul."

"Ray, are you referring to the story of Paul's conversion in the Bible?"

"Yes, of course, Michael," Ray replied. "On the road to Damascus, Paul had an experience with Christ that left him blind for three days. After that time, he regained his sight and became a converted Christian. Paul would go on to write most of the New Testament, plant new churches all over Asia Minor, and may have been the greatest evangelist the world has ever seen! Anyway, I knew from the angel's words that the Ark was along this fabled route."

"But that's not all the angel said before he vanished," Ray continued. "He told me that I had this vision to show the world that God's anointing was now upon me and that I was about to begin my true calling and ministry. Finally, he told me that within one year from then…which is only a few weeks away from now….that I would receive a Second Prophecy that would reveal more of God's plan."

The interviewer was so focused on Ray's story that he didn't seem to notice the momentary pause in their conversation. Then, he seemed to snap back into the moment before turning from Ray to the camera. "Pastor, this is fascinating. We will return after a commercial break to our exclusive interview with evangelist Ray Beter.

"Well, Peter, what do you think so far? Do you think I am doing ok?" Ray asked.

"Yes, Ray. There is no doubt that the exposure will be a big help to the ministry. And, like we always say, it's the ministry that is the most important!" Peter responded enthusiastically.

Ray smiled back as he also felt that it was going well. The only thing he didn't like was how he looked on television. He was hoping that those professional make-up artists would help but he knew he was no 'ladies-man.' Plus, he looked about thirty pounds too heavy so no matter how big and famous he got, he knew he just didn't have the looks to attract many women. He knew that it was probably a good thing and that less temptation for a man of God had to be a good thing. But, sometimes Ray really got lonely and deeply ached for a partner. Ray sighed to himself and thought that the looks in the family must have gone to his brother.

"Ray, its back on" Peter said somehow sensing that Ray had been lost in his own thoughts.

"Oh good, "Ray said, "I wonder if they will show it all or edit some things out?"

"Welcome back to our exclusive interview with world renowned evangelist Pastor Ray Beter," the interviewer said as he turned back from the camera and onto his subject. "Pastor Ray, you have described your incredible vision and prophecy with us. But, before that, how would you describe your ministry?"

"Well, Michael, it wasn't quite like it is now," Ray said laughing somewhat. "I used to be able walk down the street without everyone knowing or stopping me. In fact, a lot of times no one even knew who I was until they saw me in a service. But now, people are beginning to recognize me everywhere I go, and the attention is a real compliment and I feel that I am truly beginning to excel in the work of the Lord."

"Well, Pastor, I'd like to hear a little more about your early ministry. Isn't it true that there have been those who have called your first few years in the ministry a failure?" Michael asked.

"Failure is such a strong word, Michael," Ray replied. "It is true that I have the opportunity now to reach so many more people than in those days. But, God's work is never in vain. He had a purpose for those years and I have faith that His will was done. And, if that's true, then there is no way my ministry was a failure."

"Pastor, if what you say is true and your ministry had such little impact back then, why do you think that God chose you? Why didn't He grant this vision to other ministers who were better known than you?" Mr. Quinn queried.

"Michael, I cannot honestly say that I know why. I can only tell you that He _did_ choose me. And who am I to say 'no' to the Lord? I am just trying to do what God has asked of me."

"Ray, when your vision first occurred did you in any way feel unworthy?" the interviewer asked.

"Well, I think that when anyone considers a life of service in the ministry that he or she must feel a little that way. I mean, He is such a big and powerful God, how could anyone not feel somewhat awed by the responsibility. But His Word assures us that God qualifies whomever He calls. He will always give us the help we need in order to perform His will," Ray stated.

"Pastor, thank you but this is a good time for us to take a short break. We will return with more from Pastor Ray Beter after these messages."

"Welcome back to our interview with Pastor Ray Beter, Mr. Quinn continued. "Um…Pastor not many people are aware that you had a brother who passed away when he was very young. Can you tell me about the impact of his death on you and your family?"

"Michael," Ray stated intently, "this is a really personal issue to me and I'm just not going to talk about my brother like this on national television."

"Yes, I'm sure that it's difficult for you. Was it also difficult for your parents? After all, it must have been tough on them to lose a child?" Michael asked.

"Michael," Ray again said strongly, "I am not going to talk about my brother."

After an awkward moment of silence the interview began again. "Ok, Pastor, we certainly wish to respect your wishes on that matter. Now, in the past, you have commented on other visions you've had. When exactly did these visions begin?"

"Well, I have talked a lot about the visions and dreams from my youth," Ray responded. "I can remember them from early in my childhood and it was from one of those experiences that I knew I was to join the ministry. But, there were usually only bits and pieces I could remember and they never really seemed to make sense. I was, however, certain they were divine in origin and that I have never doubted. It has only been recently that my visions have become clearer and begun to lead me in God's will. I would say that this really changed for me when everything else changed and that was with the discovery of the Ark."

"I am glad you brought that up. A lot of people are wondering what the recovery of the Ark really means? Why was it found and, perhaps more importantly, why now? You surely must have some sort of impression of the meaning and timing of this all?" the interviewer questioned.

"Michael, I am afraid that I really don't have many answers on all that," Ray said. "I know from my vision that it is God's will that the Ark was found and I believe that it is all part of God's plan. However, the Lord hasn't revealed anymore than that to me. But, I have faith that it will all be revealed in God's time according to His perfect will."

"What I can tell you is that the Ark has incredible significance to many religious believers all over the world," Ray continued. "It is obviously of huge importance to the followers of Judaism as well as Christianity, such as myself. But it is of special meaning to Muslims, also. You see many Christians aren't aware that the discovery of the Ark is a sign of the end times as described in the Koran."

"Really, Pastor?"

"Oh, yes…absolutely," Ray went on. "The Koran, which was written over 1,000 years ago, predicts that the last great Muslim leader will appear when the Ark is found. He will lead a great Islamic worldwide movement and pave the way to the end of the world as we know it. In fact, after his appearance, the Koran states that Jesus will return but with a result completely different from what Christians believe. The Koran goes on to say that Jesus was, and still is, a great Muslim prophet and His coming will prove to the Jews that Islam is the correct religion resulting in the conversion of almost every Jew on the planet to Islam. Islam will completely spread all over the world and will usher in a new world order of peace and prosperity for all. Well, anyway, that is the Koran's prophecy."

"Pastor, speaking of prophecies, there has been a lot of speculation about your upcoming Second Prophecy. Perhaps, here in front of a national audience, you would like to share with us what it will be?" Michael asked.

Ray laughed out loud for a moment before answering this question. "I have been asked that before and I will have to repeat what I've said each time so far. The angel has not come back yet but I believe he will when the full year is up. Believe me, when it happens, I will be happy to share it with the world."

"Pastor, you must have some feeling about the nature of this vision. Honestly now, what do you think it will be about?"

"You know, Michael, I just don't know other than this. It will involve God's plan for the world and will reflect His will. I just don't think I am qualified to be able to know more than that," Ray said.

"Pastor Beter, finally tonight I would like to finish with a question I believe you have been asked before but never in front of a national television audience. As you know, just a short time after the Ark was discovered it mysteriously vanished again. No one seems to know who took it or where it is now. Pastor, do you know who has the Ark or why it was taken?" Mr. Quinn questioned.

"Michael, as I have said many times before, I was only granted the vision where God told me that the Ark would be found. I, personally, had nothing to do with the discovery _or_ the disappearance of the Ark. I don't know why God has elected that it be found only to be lost again. I also don't know if it will ever be recovered again or if it is destined now to remain lost to us forever. God himself only knows that. I guess only time will tell us for sure," Ray answered.

"So the mystery deepens. Well, I am afraid we have run out of time this evening so we'll have to conclude here. It's been a real pleasure to speak with you, Pastor." The interviewer turned to the camera as he finished the program. "Many religious leaders and Christian followers have heard Ray Beter's story and now you have heard it, too. It involves a miraculous prediction that came true and the mysterious vision that is to come. The world waits to hear of the angel's next appearance, the Second Prophecy, and what will come next. Good night America!"

"Ray, that was a great interview!" Peter said enthusiastically.

"Thank you my old friend. Peter, you really think it was good?" Ray asked.

"Of course I do. I really believe it is going to do great things for the ministry!" Peter said. "I have a question about the interview though, Ray. How come you didn't tell him the name of the angel from your vision?"

"I guess it just didn't come up. Besides, I've only seen Balmosa that one time. I don't even know if I will ever see him again?" Ray said. He rubbed his eyes and could feel how tired he was. The night was beginning to get late and he could tell it.

"You know I think you'll see him again. I just know it!" Peter stated. Ray smiled at his friend and how excited he was. Peter always seemed excited about the ministry and had a hidden strength when it came to its work. Peter never seemed to get tired or fatigued and could be counted upon to complete any task that the ministry required. "Ray, have faith and you will see Balmosa again, "Peter repeated. "But, for now, I can see that you're tired and need to sleep. You have a big event in a few days so you better rest up. You know how much your preaching takes out of you."

"You are so right, Peter. I am headed to bed my friend. I will see you in the morning," Ray said as he left the room.

"Good night, Ray," Peter told him. Ray headed for his bedroom knowing that he needed to begin to focus on their next trip in the morning. Soon, the duo would begin a series of events across the country that would be their most prominent tour ever. It would begin with services in Atlanta which were only two days away and somehow Ray sensed how important they were going to be. Perhaps his interview tonight was going to make them even more meaningful. But, for tonight, Ray was exhausted and his bed was calling.

Pastor Keith Sullivan leaned back in his chair and sat deep in thought for several silent moments after the conclusion of the television program he had been watching. He had looked forward for several days to the interview of the evangelist he had heard so much about, and he wanted to see for himself what this man was really about. There had been so many stories and so much hype about this Ray Beter but he wanted to see the man speak for himself before drawing any conclusions.

The pastor's wife, Alice, sat across the room watching her husband. She was surprised by her husband's continued silence as he was not a man typically known to withhold his opinion. In fact, his immediate reaction had her just a little worried. But, it was his next series of actions that would get her even more concerned.

Without saying a word, the pastor got up out of his chair and went to their desktop computer. He turned it on and sat down in front of it. Alice tried to read the evening paper but she found it difficult to concentrate and kept looking over the paper at her husband as he appeared to be searching to find something on the computer. She watched him for what seemed to be thirty to forty-five minutes as he definitely struggled to find what he was looking for. However, that was nothing new as he worked infrequently on the computer but it was usually a time consuming project whenever he did.

When he finally found what he was looking for he turned off the computer and walked over to his wife. "Alice, I believe I need to pray for a few minutes. I shouldn't be long, "he said.

"Ok, dear," she replied. "I believe I'll stay up a little while longer." It was already late for both of them, but his behavior was odd tonight and she wanted to stay up as she knew it wouldn't take long for him to tell her what was on his mind. He was not the silent type and would soon share whatever he was thinking.

"That will be fine, Alice" he responded before he headed out of the room. Keith walked down the hall and into a private prayer room prepared just so each of them could spend individual prayer time within it. Sometimes Keith would pray with the lights on but tonight he felt it appropriate to leave them off as there was a special concern on his heart.

In the front room Alice was still trying unsuccessfully to read the paper. Often her husband prayed out loud but not tonight and the unusual nature of the quiet unnerved her. It was also very different for Keith to feel led to pray at this hour of the night so something very, very odd was occurring and it all made the task of reading almost impossible. She knew that her husband had really wanted to watch that interview tonight and then his behavior became something quite unexpected which made her quite distracted.

Her mind was somewhere else so she didn't notice him come back into the front room and stand beside her. His next words startled her, as she hadn't seen him, and then caused her the greatest worry yet of the night as he said, "Alice, do you trust me?"

Those words brought back a flood of emotions as she remembered the struggles they had gone through each time he had asked her that question. Theirs had been a good life together, it was true, but that question always preceded a major and drastic change in their lives. He had only asked twice but each time had brought major challenges and it was hard to even think about such transitions again.

The first time occurred when Keith told her he wanted to join the ministry. They hadn't been married long and were young. At the time she remembered that it didn't seem to be such a big decision and, boy, did they underestimate that one! Then, the second time Keith had asked her was when he felt led to move their family and plant a brand new church in their current home of Plano, Texas. They had two small children then and it had been harder than either of them ever expected it would turn out to be.

But, the Lord had always been good to them and blessed them. So, even though they were both in their upper fifties now and she was a little afraid, she looked into her husband's eyes while taking a deep breath and said, "Yes, Keith, I trust you."

"Well, if that's true, then I want you to do something for me, "he said.

"What is it?" Alice asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"I'm going to make a couple of phone calls now. I would appreciate if you would pack enough clothes for us to take a trip together. I figure we should be gone at least a week, "Keith said.

"A week long trip? Now that's a bit of a surprise," his wife stated. "But we'll miss church! You never miss church! You always insist that we go to church so that you can preach. You never take a Sunday off or take a vacation, Keith. You've always said that it's your responsibility to be there every Sunday. Honey, what's all this really about?"

"Alice, I need to go ahead and make these phone calls before it gets too late. Please start the packing and I promise to talk to you after I get finished, ok?" he said.

"Ok," she said somewhat suspiciously. She knew him well enough to know that he had come to some kind of turning point or decision though she didn't understand what exactly was causing him to act so oddly. But, she turned and headed down the hallway towards the bedroom to begin packing. As she began pulling out suitcases she could make out her husband's muffled voice across the small house.

Alice couldn't make out the complete conversations but she could hear enough to tell whom Keith was calling. First, he called Thom who was the young Assistant Pastor. Thom had been asking for months for the opportunity to preach and always seemed disappointed when her husband said no. She smiled to herself knowing how excited he must be to finally get his chance. And, then last, Keith had called the head deacon of the church to explain his absence. When he seemed to have some trouble getting Sunday off Alice stepped back towards the front room to better hear what Keith was saying.

"No, no, Will; I am not leaving the church and I am not going to visit another church. And no, I am not taking off Sunday to interview for another pastor's job. I understand your concern because of the short notice but Alice and I are just going for some time off. Remember, it was _your_ idea to use my vacation time. Will, you have been after me for years to take some time off and now that I try to do it you say I shouldn't? Look, Thom has already promised to cover for me and is eager to do so. And, I promise I am not going anywhere. Yes…I promise. Yes…one week….see you then, bye."

Alice had worked on packing some clothes but she hadn't gotten far before realizing she didn't know where they were going. Since it was hard to finish with knowing that important detail she packed a few basics and then waited for Keith to complete his calls and meet her in the bedroom. It didn't take long for him to appear.

"Alright, Keith, sit down and tell me what's going on in that head of yours," Alice said teasingly while hoping to keep the mood light.

"Well, darling, as I watched that evangelist tonight I felt the Lord leading me to him somehow," Keith replied. "I just know in my heart that there is something special about this man. In prayer I felt the Lord pulling me and drawing me to him for some reason. I've never experienced anything like this before, Alice. I feel led to see him in person as soon as possible. I did some checking on the computer and saw that he is starting a nation-wide tour beginning in a few days. So, in the morning we are heading for Atlanta."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Arela Lewis sat at her desk with her head down pretending not to notice her boss, Mr. Nathan Frank, staring at her through his office blinds again. The rest of the staff at this small newspaper had gone home for the night and now all the overhead lights and most of the office equipment was off. This was supposed to be the ideal setting, with the quiet and privacy she needed, to allow her to continue to investigate the big story she was working on. Arela liked to do her work late into the night and was quite used to it being a recent graduate of The University of Israel at Jerusalem. But, her boss' presence prevented her from doing what she wanted without the threat of discovery.

The twenty-three year old young woman was afraid to begin working on her personal project because of how important this position was, and she believed that if her true intentions were discovered that she would be fired and that thought terrified her. Arela had worked too hard to get this specific job to risk losing it for a foolish reason. This position was critical in her long-term plans and goals for her career and there was no way she was going to jeopardize it.

She was more ambitious than most people gave her credit for which was probably why so many individuals underestimated her. From an outwards appearance, the young lady who barely exceeded five feet in height and possessed brown eyes with short, dark hair looked quite meek. But, she was actually a very inspired woman who was stronger than her looks let on. Her path to success tonight, however, was less dependent upon herself than on her boss.

"I wish he would just go home," Arela thought to herself as she looked down at the assignment she had been given to complete. It was a typical research project given most interns, such as her, and one she had worked hard to finish two days ahead of schedule. Now, she only wanted to continue the research on her own story which she was truly anxious to follow up on and tried to do over several evenings. But, Mr. Frank's late nights at the office always seemed to coincide with her own. He seemed polite and professional enough during the day, in front of other people, but the situation in the after-work hours was just a little too creepy for Arela to be completely comfortable. So, she kept her work project in front of her in case he came by asking questions until she knew more about this story, the mysteries surrounding it, and whom she could trust.

Arela took a deep breath and leaned back pretending to be deep in thought. Instead, she really just wanted to sneak a peek at her boss' window and see if he was still staring at her. "Good," she thought, "at least a little break from those watching eyes." Arela looked around the small, dark office for just a moment after noticing all of Mr. Frank's blinds were down. She figured he must have returned to his own desk and, perhaps, to his work if that's what was actually keeping him at the office late tonight.

The entire office area was an open space with everyone's desk visible to all the rest of the newspaper staff with the one exception being the corner office occupied by Mr. Frank. Arela had always noticed how each desk seemed so neat and organized. For some reason, she had maintained a mental picture of a staff room with a 'busier' look than this one. Maybe bigger newspaper staff rooms would be, and she was sure to find out as soon as she broke her big story and got her big break. If she could land this story then she was certain to get the attention of the bigger and more prominent newspapers. Arela knew in her heart that she might have passed up more desirable opportunities out of college when she took her current job. But, she had always possessed a zeal for solving mysteries which was what had led her into the field of journalism in the first place. There was another powerful motive driving her and that was the mystery surrounding the secret emails and text messages sent to her for months that had eventually led her to this specific internship.

Arela let her eyes sweep back by Mr. Frank's office blinds and, seeing them still closed, allowed her mind to drift back to the path that had led her to the small town of Agur, Israel located approximately 35 kilometers west of Jerusalem. From the beginning, her friends from the University of Israel had told her that she was crazy to take this internship at an unknown, small newspaper. After all, her grades had been good enough to get her good offers from much better employers and she knew it.

But, Arela felt she had a chance to jump past all the smaller and mid-level positions in her career and go directly to the top. She knew it was somewhat of a gamble which was why she had told no one about her plan, but she was determined to advance to the top in her field and she wouldn't let anyone stop her. And, it had all started back in her senior year when the secretive messages started arriving which eventually put her on this path of investigating the clues pertaining to the disappearance of the Ark of the Covenant. Of course, she dismissed the messages as a prank at first but her natural curiosity continued to get the better of her. So, after a little research, she began the quest for the details into the story concerning the vanishing of the greatest archeological find of the age.

She wasn't sure who the source of the tips and clues was but there was no doubt that its author knew something about the whole matter. He or she was definitely leading Arela in the right direction so the source's anonymity added even more mystery for her. But no matter how hard she tried, Arela could find no leads to help identify who this source actually was and they steadfastly refused to identify themselves. The only hint that she was given was that every single message ended the exact same way; with the letters 'MPP' at the end. They were obviously someone's initials but she had had no success finding out whose they were.

She also wasn't sure why she had been chosen by this secret someone but she did believe there was a good chance she was leading the race in breaking this story. And, the thought of being the reporter who found out what happened to the Ark had Arela deeply excited. "Wow," she thought, "imagine where I could go from here after that happens. Every paper in the world will want to hire me. I might even write a book!"

After a brief pause Arela cleared her thoughts and returned to the work at hand. She looked at her computer screen to re-read an email she had received from her anonymous source just today. It had her a little stumped and confused as this source had specifically encouraged her to take this particular job out of college. The messages were how she had even learned of the intern position at the Agur News and why she had applied for the position. And then today's email contained history and background on someone she never expected to be involved in the story; her boss.

She had hoped to work late tonight again to continue the research into her story and start looking at the information she received today. But, with Mr. Frank still in the office, that didn't seem like the best idea. Plus, he just didn't seem willing to go home to allow her to begin. And that's when she noticed he was staring at her through his blinds again.

"Note to self," Arela thought," I better do _this_ studying only at home. I need to be sure if it means that I can trust Mr. Frank or if he is somehow involved. Until I can be one hundred percent certain I can trust him I better not say a word about the story at all. It could be dangerous until I know exactly who has the Ark and who is connected."

Arela looked down at her newspaper work assignment and pretended to start working on it again. But, in reality, she began transferring files off her computer and back to her personal computer at home where the information would be more secure. She kept her eyes down hoping Mr. Frank would stay in his office for the couple of minutes she needed to finish this sensitive task. Although it took only moments the time passed painfully slow to Arela so she was thankful when the job was complete. With the night feeling somewhat wasted, she turned off her desk lights and computer to go home for the evening under her boss' watchful eyes.

Ray was exhausted as he lay down on his bed but his mind kept jumping to what was sure to be a busy couple of days. He needed to get up early the next morning and really begin to focus on the message he planned to preach in Atlanta. Ray knew what he currently had in mind but he also knew that, after tonight, the Lord may lead him in a different direction. He truly wanted to be open to God's will in this matter but he had been working on something for a while that he had wanted to preach.

As Ray prepared for bed and was lying down his thoughts kept hitting on the main aspects of this sermon. He wanted to discuss the Biblical account of King David and his son, Absalom. There were many stories of the battles and wars King David had fought, but this particular story was about how Absalom had led a rebellion against his father. David loved his son and had shown him great mercy yet Absalom had betrayed him, nonetheless. Yet, throughout the whole story, David never stopped loving his son and probably would have forgiven every offense if Absalom had survived the deadly battle fought over who would be king. "Yes," Ray thought, "this is a powerful story of a father's adoration that surpassed every wrong committed against him. What a fitting analogy of our Heavenly Father's love for us. What a real life example of God's grace and mercy which could be a great sermon."

Ray relaxed and looked around his simple and plain bedroom. He traveled so much that he didn't get the chance often to enjoy being at home and sleeping in his own bed. And, he truly loved this small home and had ever since the first time he had seen it. He and Peter had come across their home while crossing across rural western Kentucky when they went through the small town of Cadiz. Ray had noticed many beautiful homes in the historic downtown area and he just fell in love with one a "For Sale" in its front yard. So, with a sense of God's will, Ray and Peter established the home base for their ministry in the small town of Cadiz, Kentucky.

Now Ray was preparing to leave once again for the ministry's sake. He usually knew how long he would be gone from home on each trip but this time could be very different. If this tour coincided with the unveiling of the Second Prophecy then everything could change. After all, so much had indeed changed in one year after the first vision he had seen. And now, as his eyes began to close from fatigue, he wondered if tonight there would be more dreams and his mind floated across the years of his life.

Growing up, Ray had gotten used to having visions including some that were a little different and mysterious. Even as a child he had experienced many strange dreams. His dreams had told him that one day he was to achieve something great, and that it would be some type of great accomplishment although he was never quite sure what would exactly happen. But no matter how certain Ray was of all this he had always kept it to himself.

He wasn't ashamed, per se, but he had always felt a degree of embarrassment about what others may think of him and his ministry if he had completely opened up. Many people somehow sensed this conflict within Ray, and it seemed to explain why people that met him were surprised he was an evangelist. Ray Beter just didn't seem the type to them and most never thought he would succeed in this vocation. Even Ray's parents were surprised he had chosen the ministry and had questioned him on several occasions due to their concerns.

Ray had grown up a fairly average child other than his visions and dreams, but since he kept them to himself he seemed normal to all those around him. Ray had had many friends as he grew up, and a few of them had been quite close but had become more distant as they got married and started families. But now, the fact that Ray would travel often as an evangelist meant he saw them less and less.

Ray's parents loved him and he knew it. His father worked hard to provide for the family and his mother did her best to spoil her son. It had been a very ordinary family until his brother, Brian, had been killed in an automobile accident. Ray was only seven but he could still remember the terrible stress it had caused the family. He could also remember that it was at this time that Ray began having his most powerful visions.

These dreams almost always were focused on Brian and the theme of the dreams was always the same. Somehow, Ray would bring his brother back to the family. It was as if Brian wasn't really dead at all but rather someplace from which he couldn't return. And then, Ray could bring him back and the family would celebrate and all the pain that they had felt was gone. Everything would go back to the way it should have been and they could be happy again. Yes, they had been very powerful dreams and he knew that they were somehow pointing out his destiny.

Ray fell into a deep, deep sleep that night which was uncommon for him, but almost always resulted in visions with tonight being no exception. These dreams were always so vivid and real to him that he never really felt asleep. It was as if he would be watching something or some other person just as someone else would be watching a television movie. It was like he was there and yet he really wasn't but still somehow aware of everything that was going on.

Ray's thoughts began to clear and the figures of several boys came into focus in his mind's eye. As the blurriness receded, he could see each more clearly and identify who they were. In just a brief moment Ray recognized himself among the boys and, almost as quickly, recognized Brian. There were also several of their childhood friends and neighbors all in a small group walking along the sidewalks of their neighborhood.

Ray also noticed the boys were dressed for cold weather which seemed completely appropriate considering all the snow covering the ground and houses around them. The boys were cheerfully talking amongst themselves as they approached a house and then got suddenly quiet as one of them rang the doorbell. After a pause, the door opened and the boys jointly broke out into the first stanza of 'Silent Night.' "Of course," Ray thought, "I remember this night. This was one of my favorite Christmas memories as we travelled through the neighborhood singing Christmas carols."

Ray watched fondly as the boys walked across the neighborhood spreading the Christmas spirit to every home they approached. Ray recognized and could remember most of the neighbors but what he noticed most was the reaction of each and the smiles on their faces. Some of the neighbors just listened happily and wished the boys a 'Merry Christmas.' Most, however, would reward each boy with a treat. Mostly it was Christmas candy or cookies but sometimes the boys would receive money. Oh yes, what a prize a little money was to these young men!

As the boys concluded the caroling and headed to their homes the vision quietly blurred and changed scenes. In just a moment Ray could see himself again but this time with his entire family while they were in church. As a boy, Ray had always loved services during the Christmas season the most. It was in these services that they sang his favorite songs and the preacher's sermons were the shortest.

Ray watched fondly as he re-lived some of his favorite memories of himself and his family. After several songs he watched as their pastor paused the service to collect offerings from the congregation, as was typical. At this point, the younger version of himself pulled money from his pocket and placed it all into the collection bin with a huge smile on his face.

"Ah yes," Ray considered, "this was the night immediately after we had gone caroling." Ray could easily remember the sense of pride he had felt as he delivered that offering. Many of the other boys from that night had kept the money that had collected, no doubt, deciding to spend it on candy or toys. There was no harm in that Ray believed. However, as they were headed home from caroling that fateful day, Ray was determined to give all his money away at church that evening believing it was the right thing to do. It was a sacrifice but Ray felt so good about himself after he made the decision that he never again considered keeping that money.

As the evening's service continued and eventually concluded Ray maintained a real pride in his commitment and he felt extremely good about what he had done. Perhaps, it was even his proudest moment ever as a young man. In fact, even until that current moment as an adult, Ray had always maintained a positive connection to that day of self-sacrifice and desire to do the right thing.

For just a moment that image stayed fixed in his mind but then slowly faded to near perfect darkness. It was apparent that the vision was changing once again. He could slowly see himself come into focus once more but, this time, he was in his bed asleep later that same night. As he watched his body, a faint copy of himself as a boy seemed to rise up from within him. This spirit-like version sat up and turned away just as a faint light appeared in the distance. The light slowly grew in intensity as the spirit observed it in silence.

But, just as suddenly, another realization came to Ray. This was the same night as the Christmas service and a fact that Ray had never considered before. "Was the Lord rewarding my faithfulness that night? Perhaps I had passed some kind of test that day?" Ray's mind was rushing to consider all the implications of this revelation and its deeper meanings when he was diverted back to the growing light. It had become quite bright now and, just as he had remembered, a white figure appeared suddenly with the brilliant light at its back. The figure seemed to possess a majestic presence that caused Ray to focus almost exclusively upon it as it approached.

"Don't be afraid, Ray, for I bring important and happy news. I am an angel sent from God to bring you a message," the figure said. "You are a special boy and the Lord has seen the goodness of your heart. He has a plan for you and your life, Ray. It will not be easy but you must know that the Lord is with you, always."

The boy was a little shaken by what he saw and words were slow to come to him. When he did speak , his thoughts were not of himself, "I'm trying to do my best. But what about my brother?" he asked.

The angel smiled back and replied, "Your brother was a wonderful and kind child. You can trust that the Lord has a plan for _all_ of us."

The angel's words were soothing and calming to Ray. In fact, he felt a desire to be close to the angel and stay with him for as long as possible. Ray stood motionless before the light trying to take in what he had been told. And, he could not help but stare at the angel as it had spoken to him.

Ray would look into the light which, while seeming so bright, did not blind him and filled him with a sense of peace. After a few brief moments, Ray looked back at the angel trying to fully take in all its features. The angel was wearing some kind of white robe or garment which completely concealed all of his aspects. Ray knew for certain that the angel did not have wings which seemed strange at first, and as he studied the angel in front of him he could never make out any of its facial features. Ray could see no eyes, nose, or ears but he somehow sensed that they must be there.

After he surveyed the Heavenly creature in front of him a minute the boy finally spoke again to ask the angel, "Why me? What makes me so special?"

The angel paused for a moment and then uttered the words that had forever stuck in Ray's mind. Although Ray couldn't make out his face, the angel appeared to gaze squarely at the boy and said," You will be given great power and your ministry will touch the whole world!"

Then, simultaneously with the light behind him, the angel stepped back and began to slowly fade into the distance. "Wait!" the boy yelled after him, "What am I supposed to do now?" But the disappearing figure did not answer. He continued to fade away until he and the light in the background were now gone. The boy turned back around and, seeing his own sleeping body before him, seemed to immediately sense he had just experienced a powerful dream. It was a vision that would now guide and direct the rest of his life. With a sense of calm he approached his own body and, moving towards it, merged back into himself. And then everything went pitch black for Ray.

The darkness began to slowly give way to a gentle glowing that seemed to appear above Ray, and he had a subtle sensation that he was flying while climbing gradually upwards. He felt an impression that he was way above the earth somewhere in another place. Of course, Ray recognized these feelings as he had experienced this vision before and always seemed to sense that he was close to Heaven yet somehow he just couldn't see it. Tonight, however, all the images seemed more keen and precise. Perhaps, just this once, he might be able to make sense of what he had seen before?

Ray continued climbing ever higher as the light from above got brighter and brighter. In just a few moments, the source of the light was almost blinding yet he could look at it unimpeded. Somewhere a great distance beyond him this light seemed almost like a small blob that slowly grew into a widening mass stretching out from side to side and extending way beyond the distance he could see. This light source soon became a cluster of geometric patterns that continued upwards in uneven patterns. Ray kept looking and trying harder to make better sense of all he was seeing. Surely, this great and beautiful city he was gazing at _had_ to be Heaven.

As Ray tried to get a better view, he sensed that he was being turned away from the city and towards other figures standing outside in a great and wide expanse. This was usually when his vision ended but, somehow, tonight was different as the figures slowly began to come into focus. With a suddenness that caught Ray off-guard the images became crystal clear.

In this great opening of space Ray saw three men looking intensely at one another. They were wearing blazing white clothing that somehow didn't appear to be clothing at all. It was as if these garments were connected to each one or perhaps originating from them and not something that could be removed at all. Two of these men stood closer together and almost shoulder to shoulder while the other man was clearly separated from them. All three were as yet too far away to get a good look at their faces with Ray squinting to get a better look.

Those images had so fascinated Ray that it took several moments to take in the rest of the scene. Previously, Ray had only been able to see a glowing blob in the space where these three figures were standing. Now, however, he could make out many other figures behind each of the first three. These figures stood much closer together and formed groups that stretched far into the background creating crowds Ray did not even attempt to count. Each of these figures was a man who was also dressed in white. Their garments were obviously different appearing more like robes and yet somehow almost royal in nature. They were dressed like kings or princes and yet they were something else, too. It was at this moment that Ray noticed each had wings; large and magnificent white wings spreading wonderfully from behind the upper part of their backs indicating that they had to be angels.

Ray barely had time to appreciate what he was seeing when he was momentarily blinded by an incredible white flash. It didn't hurt his eyes but he was forced to turn away for just a second and as he looked back he saw a startling image. The solitary man peering across at the other two central figures seemed to jump and he began to fly down from the plain where everyone stood. And then immediately, the angels behind him began to follow him down, one after another, in a single file line. After just a minute it looked like a string of heavenly creatures flowing downwards in a slightly broken and uneven line.

The angels continued their individual dives for a period of time that Ray felt went on and on for a long while as everyone else watched. Although the entire crowd of angels had not yet disappeared, a lot were gone when Ray sensed that he, too, was beginning to dive down. He fell gently at first while slowly gaining speed as he fell, and it wasn't but a moment until the white lights above him seemed to fade into the surrounding darkness. As the darkness got more and more intense Ray felt himself falling faster and faster. In fact, Ray thought the night would have completely swallowed him up, but he could still see the white thread of those glorious angels near him stretching up and down as far as he could see.

Ray wasn't sure how far he had fallen or for how long, but he was sure that he was falling more quickly now. The gentle downward glide was becoming a faster and faster rush that he couldn't control. Ray began to wave his arms and a little sense of fear hit him as he felt he was in a free-fall. He couldn't stop himself and he was falling too fast as he fell quicker. He was rushing down and began to see there was something under him which really made him afraid now. He needed to stop or he would smash into it yet was completely helpless. With a terrible sense of a speeding train Ray barreled down as he was about to hit…he couldn't stop…there it was!

"Ray, wake up! You've overslept this morning and your breakfast is getting cold," Peter said as he gently shook Ray awake. Ray slowly opened and rubbed his eyes while turning with a smile to his old friend.

"Good morning, Ray. You sure overslept this morning and, with so much to do, the timing couldn't be worse," Peter stated. Peter kept looking at Ray and shortly noticed that Ray was still giving him a peculiar smile. "Wait, you've had a vision, haven't you?" Tell me now; was it the Second Prophecy?"

"Well, Peter, the answer is yes and no. Yes, I've had another vision but, no, it was not the Second Prophecy. I had a sort of flashback, you could say, about my calling into the ministry. Let's have breakfast and I'll tell you all about it. I'm starving!"

"Peter Polfash, my friend, this looks delicious!" Ray said happily. Both men had sat down to breakfast and, while eating, were eager to talk about the future. Ray took a bite and looked at Peter and couldn't help but notice a special look of excitement on Peter's face. It was a look only a close friend could appreciate as Peter was never one to smile or laugh much. In fact, most people seemed to shy away from Peter after meeting him. Ray always suspected that this must have something to do with Peter's past but they had never really talked about it.

"OK, Ray, you've made me wait long enough! What did you see last night in your vision?" Peter asked.

Ray was excited and began to tell his friend everything as he started from the beginning of the dream and Peter was instantly glued to Ray's words. It was this intensity that Ray noticed and, as he was speaking, started his mind to wandering back to other occasions when he had seen this look. It took his memory back to the first time he had ever met Peter.

As Ray continued to tell his story his mind drew back to that first meeting and the divine origin of their friendship. Ray recalled preaching at the revival of a small church back in the early years of his ministry. He could remember that the church was tiny and seemed even smaller when one noticed how few people had actually shown up for the service. Ray remembered how hard he had preached in an effort to encourage those in attendance to invite others. The church's pastor had been friendly and kind to Ray but both seemed to silently acknowledge Ray's failure to draw much of a crowd.

The revival was drawing to a close and had limped into its final night as Ray prepared to speak again to the handful of devoted church members who had shown up. Ray had hoped to stir up a church-full of Christians in an awesome movement of the Holy Spirit at the revival's finale, but his hope appeared completely meaningless now.

Ray began his sermon and it was at this moment that he noticed a stranger near the back of the church who had not attended any of the previous services. While the rest of the audience seemed to lose interest this man was listening intensely. He looked to be taller than average with dark hair. But what Ray noticed immediately was this man's strangely dark, green eyes. The man appeared interested but never seemed to smile; not even once. And though he was watching Ray preach he never seemed to actually look Ray directly in the eyes.

This thought occupied Ray's mind for a moment and caused him to pause in his story for just a moment. Ray then continued speaking but looked at Peter closely for a few seconds. Although Peter was listening carefully to everything Ray was saying he would never actually gaze Ray directly in his eyes. Ray had always noticed that about Peter.

Ray's memory drifted back to their first encounter and he recalled that Peter approached him at the end of the service to speak with him. Ray had always given an altar call at the end of every service hoping to encourage any lost souls to come forward and be saved. However, most services ended in disappointment without anyone stepping forward and this service ended no differently. What did surprise Ray, however, was that Peter came to him at all and what he did say when they met that first time.

"Pastor Beter? May I speak with you in private for a moment?" the stranger had asked Ray. The man had waited until he was exiting the church and was shaking Ray's hand as the audience was leaving the church after the service.

"Well, of course, sir. I noticed you in service tonight and I wondered if you had been here in revival earlier this week?" Ray asked.

"No, Pastor. But that is part of why I need to talk with you. And, if it's possible, can we speak alone?" the man asked.

"Yes, of course. Everyone else seems to have already left the church. Is in here ok?" Ray replied.

"Yes, Pastor," the man answered. They both walked close to the front of the church and sat down in one of the pews.

"Pastor Beter, I'm a little nervous but something has happened that I just have to talk about and I'm not sure I can keep it inside of me any longer," the stranger confessed. "It's kind of like what you were talking about tonight, you know. I can't stop thinking about what you said about when God tugs at your heart and speaks to you and that you have to listen. And He has spoken to me, Pastor."

"Well, praise the Lord!" Ray said. Ray knew that this man was about to give his heart and soul to the Lord, or so he thought.

"Pastor, I haven't exactly been a perfect man, but I've always tried my best to do the right thing. And, sometimes, I know I've done bad things. But, like you said, God can forgive us, right? He will change us and make us different. And, then He has a purpose for us," the man commented.

"Yes, that's right. Are you ready to give your heart to the Lord? Are you ready to change what you live for and become a new and better person through Christ? I am here to help you and am so excited for you and your new life in God," Ray stated.

"Well, Pastor, I am glad to hear you say that because while I was passing by the church, just now tonight, God spoke to me. He told me about your ministry and how important it is. In an instant I felt changed and like a new man. God told me that I am to help you in that ministry from tonight on. I know that sounds crazy but it's true. Wherever you go I will go; from now on. Whatever work you need done I am here to do it! By the way, my name is Peter."

Ray could still remember the sense of shock he felt at that moment. He sure didn't expect to hear his friend say those words, and he also didn't expect that Peter would fulfill that calling so devoutly for all these years.

""Pastor, there is just one more thing I gotta say. Like I mentioned before I've done some bad things before. But I feel so alive and complete right now that it was like all that stuff was done by some other person. Like, it wasn't even me, you know? And since it was all in the past and not me, like I am now, I would kind of appreciate if we didn't talk about that stuff, ok?" Peter said.

And then it occurred to Ray that they never had…

"Ray, that's amazing. So what do you think it all means?" Peter asked.

"I'm not sure, Peter. We should both pray about it and see what the Lord will reveal. And, speaking of praying," Ray said as he looked down and pushed away his now empty plate, "I should do some and continue preparing for our trip to Atlanta."

"You do that, Ray, because nothing else is as important as the ministry. I'll take care of the dishes and then verify all of the travel arrangements," Peter stated.

"Peter, you have always been a big help and I don't know how long I would have made it this last year without you. And, I am probably going to have to rely on you even more as the ministry goes forward," Ray went on.

Peter was getting up from the table and began to clear the dishes. "Ray, you can believe that I will be with you until the end," he said as he looked Ray directly in the eyes. Peter had paused his clean-up duties to speak and the sheer seriousness and tone of Peter's voice caught Ray a bit off guard. It was like Peter seemed to hint that he knew something bad was going to happen to Ray one day in the future, and it created just a brief awkward moment between them.

"Peter, you are a true friend and brother in Christ. I'll be in prayer for a while now," Ray said as he turned and left the kitchen. He headed for his small study where he had spent so much time in the past. He needed to finish his sermon for the Atlanta service, and he was really looking forward to giving a message on the story of King David and his son, Absalom. With the preparations he had made so far Ray truly felt this could be one of his best sermons ever.

Professor Israail Shahid sat in complete silence wearing a blindfold without any idea of where the car he was in was traveling. He couldn't help but laugh to himself at the irony of being blindfolded before being allowed to 'see' what might be his age's greatest archeological find. He was comfortable but it had already been a long trip, and this was at least the second leg of the journey in a car or van. He had been in a helicopter once and maybe even on a train although that part could have been on a subway. If his hosts had wanted him to be unable to retrace his steps then they had done a perfect job.

The professor had done his best to make himself comfortable over the course of his trip despite its unusual nature. He had even attempted to strike up a conversation a few times, but the soldiers who had picked him up early that morning seemed to be in no mood for talking. Though they had mainly traveled in silence his companions seemed eager to assist him in the transitions between vehicles.

And that was not always an easy task as Professor Shahid was a tall man, standing over six feet in height, but his slender frame did help some. He looked young for a man in his mid-forties which most acquaintances were quick to point out. And, he possessed short, curly brown hair with brown eyes which, though covered now, were as sharp and focused as his keen intelligence.

Now, however, he had absolutely no clue where he was since he had been led out of Jerusalem early that morning nor any idea how long he had been travelling, and he found himself thinking about just what he might be about to see. He had examined many ancient artifacts and documents over his career but never one with the significance of the Ark. Of course many Muslims, like himself, had heard of the Ark's discovery but its immediate disappearance had caused many to believe the whole thing was just a hoax.

In fact, many Islamic leaders had so quickly pronounced the whole affair a sham that most Muslims barely considered the possibility of the Ark's existence anymore. Rather, it was only among Christians in the Western part of the world that there was still any mention of the Ark at all. And this was, Professor Shahid assumed, because its discovery was foretold by a new religious leader with supposed extraordinary spiritual and supernatural powers. Professor Shahid, too, had quickly dismissed the notion of the Ark's discovery until he was actually contacted by the Israeli military and formally asked to authenticate it.

The very thought of examining the ancient Ark got him excited and his mind was reeling with questions as he could hardly wait to begin. He took his work and his faith seriously, and this was a subject matter that related directly to both. He knew from just a brief amount of background research done before this trip that the Ark held enormous religious significance to Hebrews, Christians, and Muslims alike. But, one big question had disturbed his mind from the beginning. "If the Israeli's were in possession of an ancient Hebrew artifact, then why were they asking a Muslim scientist to examine it?"

Of course, he had his suspicions of why Israel was to allow him to be the first scientist, and a Muslim at that, to investigate the Ark. For one, no one could dispute that he was widely recognized in the entire region as an expert in the field. He _did_ have the scientific expertise and background to authenticate this incredible find after it had been discovered and then so quickly been hidden away from the world and outside scientists.

But, he suspected, there was an even more important reason he had been picked…politics. Everyone knew he was a devout Muslim, and if a Muslim confirmed that the Ark had been found then how could anyone in the whole world doubt that it wasn't real? And this idea begged an even bigger question in his mind, "Why would I even be allowed to look at the Ark unless they already knew it was the real thing? After all, as a scientist, I must report any possible inconsistency which may cause doubt, and they are still having me examine it." This very thought truly got him excited about the possibility that he may be about to be witnessing history in the making.

Professor Shahid also wondered if time had been kind to the Ark and exactly what condition he would find it in. He knew one of the cherubs was missing off of the top lid and it would be interesting to inspect that area specifically. What would the damage on the lid look like and would it, perhaps, provide clues to the actual history of what had happened to the Ark and who had hidden it away for over 2,000 years. Why had it actually disappeared all those years ago and why had it only now re-appeared?

Professor Shahid's thoughts were cut short as his car came to a sudden stop and he was hurriedly gathered up and rushed out of it and into another waiting vehicle. He sat down in a van of some type and tried to make himself comfortable for another ride of unknown duration. He tried to think of the interesting papers he would write and seminars he would give that would be the result of this trip and how it would all be worth it. And so, his thoughts continued to drift.

"Issa, there you are with your head in the books again," said a familiar female voice.

Israail looked up from his college textbooks to see a young woman walking through the library and directly towards him. It was a sight that brought an immediate smile to his face before words could even come to his mind. The girl, barely twenty years old, was named Mysha and was smiling back at him as she approached.

He glanced her up and down as she walked because she had a figure that he found very appealing, but he dared not let his eyes stay there too long as he knew it would be improper. So, he kept his gaze on her face which he found pleasant to do with the beauty he found there. Mysha's smooth, olive skin surrounded two gorgeous, green eyes and an easy smile. And, she possessed long, dark hair which Israail had always found particularly attractive.

"Yes, I'm studying for this math test," Israail answered. "I'll sure be glad to be done with this class and _finished _with all my math courses. Shouldn't you be studying for this test, too?"

"I've already looked it over," Mysha replied. "I'll look at it again before the exam. Right now, I'm getting ready to go to a party and I wanted to take my boyfriend with me." Mysha was now looking Israail directly in his eyes and smiling as convincingly as she could. She also lightly grabbed him by the arm like she was leading him up and out of his seat to follow her.

But he resisted and said, "No, I need to stay here and prepare. You know how important my grades are to me."

"Issa, you _always_ say that. Please come to the party with me," Mysha begged.

"I can't," Israail stated. "This is more important right now. There'll be other parties that we can go to together."

Mysha frowned in an exaggerated manner with a sad look in her eyes. Israail could tell that she really wasn't that upset with him but rather was flirting. Sometimes, her pouting had actually worked on him but not today.

"So, who's going to the party with you?" he continued. "I guess it will be your usual _friends_. And, you're not going out dressed like _that_, are you?" Israail questioned as his tone became more critical.

"Oh, no. Not _this_ again, Issa," Mysha sighed. "How many times do we have to go over this?"

"My name is Israail; Mysha," he corrected, "and it's a very traditional name. You could stand to begin acting a little more traditional, too, you know."

"That's just your parents talking through you," she replied. "You know you could stand to be a little less old fashioned. The world is becoming more modern around you, and you need to keep up or you'll be left behind forever."

"I don't want to become more modern!" he exclaimed as his voice grew louder. "Don't you see that what you're doing isn't right? Just look at you standing there in your _American_ blue jeans! You know you're not supposed to dress like that!" Then, Israail noticed the small music earbuds dangling from around her shirt collar and commented on them. "And, you're probably listening to that Western music again. I've told you before that that music will corrupt your mind!"

"But, Issa, I like that music," she answered as the tears were beginning to form in her eyes and should have been a clue for him to stop. But, he didn't notice and he didn't stop.

"And that's what the problem between us has always been and will always be. How can I respect a girl who doesn't respect and honor my values? How could I ever love a woman who doesn't love our religion as I do? How could I ever be with someone like _you_?" Israail asked harshly.

And then he saw it. He had pushed her too hard and said too much. Mysha began to cry openly in front of anyone who had witnessed their discussion and now Israail felt extremely uncomfortable in the public forum of the library. She put her head down as she sobbed and seemed inconsolable.

It was at that moment that Israail truly realized how deeply Mysha cared for him and how much his words must have hurt her. He wished that he had never said them now. He wanted to apologize but he knew some words could never be taken back because there was just too much honesty in them.

"I'm sorry, Mysha," he said as he stood up to embrace her. "I didn't mean it. You know I didn't mean it. It's just the stress from all these classes and exams getting to me," he said softly in her ear.

Mysha's crying began to slow down and she replied," Okay. I know, Israail. I've got to go now." She broke from his light hug and walked away.

He noticed that she wouldn't even look at him as she exited the library. He would see her several more times in the coming weeks, but she always seemed distant to him although he hoped to repair the relationship. But, without a word to him, she transferred to another school at the end of the semester. He would never see Mysha again and he would never care for another woman the way that he had loved her. That fateful day in the library would forever haunt him.

Professor Shahid felt like he must have jumped two feet in the air when the vehicle stopped and woke him up. He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep or exactly what he had been thinking about last, but he was quickly reminded of his situation by the blindfold and the several hands that grabbed him and helped direct him out of the car he had been in. He was led quietly by two Israeli soldiers into what appeared to be an airplane hangar and his blindfold was removed. The hangar was lit up brilliantly by bright white lights all around, and the men were immediately met by what the professor could tell was a high-ranking officer although he wasn't sure of the man's rank since he had never served in the military himself. The soldiers marched the professor up to the officer, saluted, and then stood at attention next to him.

"Welcome, Professor Shahid. I am Colonel Feinman and I am your host here. You have been invited by the government of Israel to authenticate the discovery of the Holy Ark and you will have unlimited access to it as long as you adhere to some ground rules. First, this is one of our most holy relics so you must not attempt to break off any piece of it or take home any samples. Nor are you allowed to touch it as our holy books say that even touching it will result in instant death and we cannot guarantee your safety. Do you understand Professor Shahid?"

"Yes, Colonel, I do," he responded.

"Good, because my men have been given strict instructions to insure that you comply with these rules. If you violate any of these rules we will immediately ask you to leave and escort you off the property," the Colonel said sternly.

"Colonel, I honestly appreciate the chance to be here and I only want to be a scientist and pursue the work of science while I am here," Professor Shahid answered.

"Well, Professor, I hope that's the case. You will see a table to your left with notebooks, pens, and pencils so that you can take as many notes as you like. You will also find a digital camera with several data cards. You may keep the data cards but not the camera when you leave. To your right is a bathroom with a water fountain and beside that is a table with some snacks. When you are done we have planned a nice meal that will be prepared for you before your long trip home. And one last thing, and this is important, you have only twelve hours to complete your examination."

With those words the colonel finally moved aside and Israail Shahid got his first actual look at the Ark and it took his breath away. It was amazing! He stood in shocked silence for several moments just admiring the beauty of it. And then, he quickly gathered his materials and almost ran to it because he knew his time was limited and he wanted to get started. Little did he know that small cameras throughout the hanger had just come on and begun streaming live pictures throughout the Internet.

"Professor Shahid, I would like to thank you for being such a perfect and ideal guest while you were here inside our facilities. It truly was an honor to have you visit us and I can see why you were selected," Colonel Feinman stated as he held up his glass and toasted the professor.

"Thank you, Colonel," the professor responded. "It is truly a remarkable find and I feel honored to have examined it. To think that an ancient people were able to create it over 2,000 years ago without the modern tools and methods we have today. It is a wonderful and amazing accomplishment!"

"I know, Professor. I look at the Ark every day and I continue to be amazed by its beauty. It is really remarkable," the Colonel said. "And, speaking of remarkable, you must have thought as much of your meal because I notice that you ate every bite of it. But, I hope you saved room for dessert because the best is yet to come."

"Colonel, I think I've had enough. Perhaps you should have told me to be prepared for dessert," Professor Shahid replied

"No, you simply must try this. It is a delicacy and usually reserved for heads of state that visit Israel. Enormous effort was made by the chef to prepare it so, for his sake, I would ask that you just try it," Colonel Feinman begged.

"Oh, in that case, because of all the effort and the fact that I would hate to offend you or the chef, sir" the professor said.

And with that statement the professor took a medium sized bite of his delicious looking dessert. It tasted wonderfully and he couldn't help but notice how pleased the Colonel seemed to be that he enjoyed it so much. He swallowed and considered having another piece when he began to feel odd and the room started to move slightly. Then, suddenly, everything was spinning and got dark.

Professor Israail Shahid woke up in his own bed and in his own home. He didn't know what time it was or what day it was, but all the notes he had taken were beside him and the data cards from the digital camera were also there. He felt a bit groggy and slow to come to his wits, but he realized in moments that he had obviously been drugged before being returned to his home. The Israelis were good; very good.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Ray arrived at his private study anxious to continue preparing for the message he would deliver in Atlanta. He already had laid out a King James Version Bible, which was his favorite to use when studying for any sermon, and several other study books. He had previously sketched out an outline for this sermon and really wanted to thoroughly fill in the details as this was a story of King David that wasn't well known. He felt strongly that it could be inspirational to fellow Christians as well as non-believers who may be visiting and in attendance at this service. But, before he began, Ray bowed his head to pray for God's blessing and guidance, as was his custom.

"Dear Lord, I stand before You as a man You have truly blessed. I thank You for all the ways You have touched my life and done so much for me even though I am a sinner and unworthy. I am nothing without You and powerless in this world. I pray that You would touch me with Your anointing and fill me with the power of the Holy Spirit. Lord, enable me to preach Your message and spread Your Word to the entire world. Let the truth of Your good news save the lost and encourage those in need. I pray that Your light would shine through me and show the way to a world in need."

"God, I ask Your forgiveness for my sins. I ask You to forgive the wrongs I've committed, and I ask You to forgive me for the good I should have done but didn't. Touch my heart and spirit to renew my purpose in You. And I ask that You would help keep my mind and thoughts focused on You and Your will for my life."

"I pray that You would encourage me in this message I am preparing and bless it for Your glory's sake. Help me to touch those You want touched and spread the message of Your love. Bless and anoint my work so that it is surrounded by the power of Your Holy Spirit. I ask all this in the name of Your son, Jesus Christ, Amen."

Ray began his work and seemed to somehow know this could be his best sermon ever. And, he hoped for a deeply stirring and emotional response from the congregation who would be in attendance that day. Ray sat back in his chair and reflected for a few moments on this story as he worked through, in his mind, just what he wanted to say.

Ray decided to keep the background of the story simple so that he could more rapidly get to the points he wanted to emphasize. He wanted to explain how David's son, Absolam, how committed a serious crime against his own family and went into exile. After years of separation, David finally forgave a terrible wrong and showed great mercy to his son and allowed him to return home. But then later, despite King David's pardon, Absolam raised an army and attempted a rebellion to overthrow his own father and become king. The story ends, however, as King David triumphs in a great battle that Absolam does not survive. But David still loved his son so much that he wept when he discovered that Absolam is dead, and he probably would have forgiven him again had he lived. Ray just knew that this inspiring story of a father's endless love for his rebellious son could be a perfect example of God's grace and love for all His children. It doesn't matter how far they have run from Him or what they have done against Him because He will always love them and be there to take them back.

Ray was writing excitedly when he first felt the room begin to turn slightly. It felt slow at first but then started moving and spinning faster. It was as if an outside power was trying to pull Ray out from his study room and the effects were throwing off his eyes and senses. He quickly found it difficult to try to move around and the objects in his room were beginning to blur causing his vision to darken. He couldn't speak but could only close his eyes.

As Ray awoke to his senses he had the feeling that he had blacked out but could not be quite sure for just how long. But he had a certain sensation that he was floating slowly upwards. He also sensed that there was a bright and beautiful light coming from above him. This light appeared to get slowly brighter as he, no doubt, was gliding up towards it. And when, finally, he completely had gathered his wits again he felt totally unafraid, relaxed, and enveloped by an awareness of inner peace as he climbed closer and closer to that glorious light.

Ray knew he had seen this vision before from what he was seeing, but hoped he would see it with more clarity or perhaps even more understanding this time. Within himself, Ray had always wondered if this dream would be the key to understanding his purpose and calling. Or maybe, its meaning would be tied to the Second Prophecy or even reveal to him the actual message of the Second Prophecy?

The light now seemed to open up his eyes to a scene he had witnessed before. But, perhaps, this time he would be better able to observe the vision than last time and better able to learn its meaning. He could again make out a great and beautiful city in the background as he approached. There were many buildings but he seemed too far away to make out the details of any specific structure. Again, he could not see any end to the city no matter how hard he looked to the right or the left. And, just maybe, directly in front of him was an entrance although he could not be quite sure.

Ray knew within himself that he was standing outside of Heaven once more. He tried to better focus on its buildings and structures as he got closer but they would just not come into complete focus for him and remained hazy and blurry. The only detail he could clearly make out was an alluring and magnificent light that radiated all the way around the city. Ray also stared at the only outside gate he could see, which was closed, but its features just seemed to allude him.

But this time he was able to better see the large open area that had always seemed to be the focal point of the vision. It opened up in front of the city and ran in both directions as far as he could see, and it appeared to glow in a wonderful white light of unknown origin. Ray wasn't completely sure if it bordered Heaven directly but he knew for certain that it sat very close to the city's walls and gates.

Again, as in the past, he observed figures standing out in this open area. And, just as before, Ray saw three figures in white standing together with each surrounded by an army of angels. Each army was enormous and Ray doubted whether he could count the number of angels in each. He wasn't even sure that he could see them all as each group was so numerous as to fade beyond his sight for an unknown distance. And yet, Ray could perceive that he was still slowly moving towards this vision until a flashing light suddenly forced him to look away for just a moment, and it was at this time that Ray stopped moving and would remain stationary.

Ray was still a good distance back when the three central figures seemed to conclude their private discussion. He next saw one of the three slowly dive down and begin flying down towards the same destination Ray felt he had come up from. Ray had definitely seen this vision before and, just as then, saw the angels behind this figure also gracefully dive down following their leader like a flowing thread.

Ray began wondering to himself just what holy mission these angels would complete for the Lord. What great battle against evil they would certainly win or were they on their way to make preparations for Christ's return to the world? Ray looked back to the remaining two central figures in hopes he could make out the purpose of this event and perhaps even the true meaning of this vision.

As Ray tried to clearly focus on these figures one suddenly turned at looked directly at him. This took him off-guard as nothing or no one in this vision had ever acknowledged him before. And then, with a speed faster than Ray could realize, the figure moved towards him and closed the large gap between them until this figure was now standing directly in front of him and face-to-face. Ray could hardly move or react in time but he instantly recognized the face now in front of him; it was Christ! Still startled, Ray couldn't even move or say a word before Jesus reached towards him and placed His hand on Ray's forehead sending him into a kind of trance.

Ray did not seem able to move or speak at that moment nor did he want to. He sensed the Lord talking to him but he wasn't sure if Jesus' lips even moved or if he understood through some type of telepathy. But, Ray would never forget the words from the Lord that he heard in that vision.

"The Devil was a killer and a liar from the beginning and there is no truth in him. When the liar speaks, he makes it up out of his lying nature and fills the world with lies. I arrived on the scene to tell you the plain truth." And instantly, everything went white and Ray was blinded.

Ray awoke back in his study with a feeling that he had been unconscious, or at least asleep, for a long time. Ray felt his grogginess give way to the realization that it was now nighttime outside but unsure if he had lost a few hours or a few days.

"It's curious," Ray thought to himself, "that Peter hasn't checked on me or noticed my condition." So, Ray got up to go see Peter and get something to eat as he immediately noticed how hungry he felt. Ray got to the door and opened it just as he again blacked out.

Ray opened his eyes and immediately felt a sensation of floating in a mist of darkness. There was a small amount of light surrounding him as he could somewhat see around him although there was nothing yet to see. He noticed a general sense of calm and peace which was relaxing yet completely threw off his perception of time. He was there for a while, but he could not be quite sure exactly how long, until a figure in white slowly came into focus in front of him.

This figure seemed to be wearing white clothing but it could hardly be called clothing at all. It was like a brilliant light came from inside him and formed the garb that the figure wore. It started dimly at first but grew in intensity as he came near until it was impossible to turn away from. The light was colored white, but yet, it was every other color also. And though it grew to be very bright it didn't hurt Ray's eyes to look directly at it even when the figure stood directly before him. But no matter how hard Ray stared, he just couldn't make out any distinctive features except one which was a set of piercing blue eyes.

It was at this moment that the figure spoke to Ray. He seemed to speak from his mouth even though Ray couldn't exactly see any lips move. But he immediately recognized the voice.

"Ray, do not be afraid. I am an angel of the Lord and I have come to bring you a very important message. You will have a very special ministry and be a messenger of the fulfillment of God's plan for mankind and this world. He is about to bring an end to this time and begin something new."

"Balmosa, is that you?" Ray asked. "I don't understand what you're trying to say. Can you explain to me what all this means?"

"Yes, Ray, I am the angel Balmosa and I will be your guide and protector. I have returned to bring you a revelation from God so you must listen carefully to my words. This is the message you must tell the world and you should share it with everyone or at least all that will listen and understand its meaning. You must deliver a prophecy that will be fulfilled in two parts."

"First," the angel continued, "within one year from today there will be an ancient text recovered from the deserts written by the son of Abraham. He is a true prophet of the Lord and his words will bring a new understanding and a new peace to the world once they are perceived. God is about to bring an end to this time and begin something new."

The angel hesitated only a moment before he went on, "The second part of the message is that the Lord will send the whole world a sign that will confirm His final plan for mankind. Let all men know that when the Ark is made whole again that it is the Lord's signal that His mighty hand is moving and His will for the world is being made known."

"Ray, this is the prophecy the Lord wants you to deliver to all men everywhere. However, I must also warn you that Satan will stop at nothing to prevent you from doing this. Your very life as well as everything you hold dear and important will be attacked. The Devil has his own evil plans and schemes for these dark times. But, do not be afraid for I will be your guide and protector. Ray, you must return and share God's Second Prophecy as the end is very near now. You have a lot to do but know that the Lord is with you and that you _will_ see me again."

Ray wanted to speak and ask questions but felt too awed or shocked to say a word. He watched in silence as the angel faded back into the darkness as he remained lost in his own overwhelming thoughts.

"So this is it. I have absolutely no doubt," Ray thought to himself, "that this is the end of the world." It hit him with a seriousness that surprised him as this was nothing like Ray expected to hear. And that was Ray's last thought as the angel completely disappeared and Ray woke up, as if from a brief nap, at his desk. He searched for a few clean pieces of paper from a notebook and pulled them out. He had a new sermon to write before he left for Atlanta.

"Peter, are you sure that you don't need any help packing the bus?" Ray asked.

"Oh no, Ray" Peter responded," I can handle it. Besides, I'm sure there's probably something more important for the ministry that you should be doing right now."

Ray hesitated a moment and then gave his old friend a half-smile and a pat on the shoulder. "I think I'll spend some time in prayer before we leave."

"That should be fine, Ray. I need a few more hours anyway. Take all the time you need, ok?" Peter stated.

"Thanks, Peter." Ray sensed that his friend could feel that something was different even though they really hadn't talked about the recent dream. Ray had had many visions in the past but none had so deeply affected him, and he had responded by spending a lot of time alone in prayer. It wasn't just fear of the vision itself bothering Ray but rather a concern that the angel had told him that he would be attacked. Ray was now feeling a deep dread and he responded by praying for protection not knowing exactly in what form this Satanic attack would come.

Ray walked back inside his home and down the hallway towards his study room and as he passed by each room he made sure to turn on the lights. He suspected his anxieties were getting the best of him but the house seemed dark and sinister in a way it never had before. He kept all this thoughts positive yet walked a little slower than normal so that he could not be taken by surprise out of the shadows which he began to notice everywhere.

When Ray got to his study he first turned on the lights while standing outside the room. He took a few moments to carefully look around inside and only entered after ensuring that his study was empty. Ray sat down at his desk and prepared himself for prayer but decided it would be better, for now, not to turn off the lights nor close the door.

He bowed his head in silent meditation considering all the recent events and the concerns on his heart. Ray had expected a certain excitement to be the messenger of God's prophecy, but he could not deny nor overcome the terror he was now experiencing ever since Balmosa had delivered the Second Prophecy to him. He was feeling overwhelmed with worry about just what would happen next and about what he should do. Since the Lord had not touched upon his heart to change or reschedule this trip to Atlanta, Ray decided to pray for God's protection and guidance on the road as they traveled rather than to cancel.

Ray also prayed about his message in Atlanta. After his interview, as well as the approaching deadline, many people in attendance may very well come there hoping that this would be the service where the Second Prophecy would be revealed. And, since it now would, Ray wanted to be prepared. Evangelists have proclaimed that the end of the world 'just might be tomorrow' for almost 2,000 years. But now that really might be true, and Ray was praying hard for God's mercy and grace for this generation of people.

As Ray prayed he thought back to the Prophecy the angel had brought him. He had expected a long drawn out message and not the short, simple one he got instead. Balmosa simply said God was going to bring an end to this time and begin something new. No doubt God's terrible judgments were about to fall upon this world and bring it to an end. And, it had something to do with a text or book written by the son of Abraham and the Ark being made whole again. But, only God knew where someone had hidden the Ark away again…

"Ray, are all your personal things packed?"

Ray's heart beat suddenly and violently as Peter's question surprised him. He turned quickly and jumped to the side almost coming out of his chair and away from Peter as he lost his breath momentarily.

Peter got a concerned look on his face and said, "Ray, are you ok? You really haven't been the same since you spoke to the angel. Are you sure you don't want to talk to me about it?"

"Thank you, Peter. But right now I just want to pray and try to prepare for the trip to Atlanta. I think it's best if we talk later," Ray replied.

"All right, Ray. I'll finish up with the bus. You should still have a few more hours here before we have to leave." Having said those words, Peter lowered his head quietly and walked out of the room. Ray got back into his chair and began to pray again but found his fears quickly returning.

As Ray prayed he tried to focus on what the angel Balmosa had told him. He wanted to be sure he delivered this message to the world from now on exactly as it was given to him so getting it perfectly right was the key. He needed to memorize the vision's two points which both seemed equally important. The first was that a text written by the son of Abraham would bring a new understanding and a new peace to the world. And second, God would confirm His final plan for mankind when the Ark was made whole again. Now, as Ray prayed he just worked to press those words and images into his mind so he would always repeat and state them as the Lord had given them to him.

Atlanta should have been exciting for him but now the trip brought real danger to him and Peter. As he completed his prayer he looked up to heaven and said, "God, protect me. I am so afraid."

Professor Israail Shahid sat at his desk preparing to examine his notes taken during his examination of the Ark. He had completed his classes for the day at the University of Saudi Arabia in Riyadh, where he had worked as an instructor for almost ten years, and was back in the quiet space of his private office. This office was small and lined with bookshelves stuffed full of thick textbooks along its walls. He kept his desk space clean and most of the rest of the office well organized. Although well respected by his peers, he didn't get many visitors so he did not expect to be interrupted or see a need for privacy. So, Professor Shahid spread all his materials out across his desk and was excited to really begin.

He took a few moments to close his eyes and mentally review his time with the Ark, and he formed an image of it in his mind from his memory. He knew from his research that the Ark was basically a box constructed of special wood that was covered on the inside and outside with pure gold. At each of the four corners of the Ark was an attached golden ring that served to hold long poles along both sides, each also covered in pure gold, that were used as a means of transporting the Ark. Professor Shahid could envision four or more men picking up and moving the Ark much as modern day pall-bearers might carry a casket. The top lid was also covered in gold with a majestic, angelic figure called a cherub on it. The figure stood facing its missing partner cherub with its wings spread out and extending along the sides of the Ark to about halfway of its length.

Convinced his concentration and focus were now centered on the subject matter Professor Shahid opened his eyes and began reviewing his notes and digital pictures. He carefully read and re-read each page of notes making sure his mind was clear about the meaning of each description he had written. He also slowly studied each picture losing track of the time he invested studying each image. Finally, he took out a separate notebook that he would use for general thoughts and overall conclusions during his investigation. With a pen in hand he began writing a few introductory notes.

He wasn't able to measure the actual dimensions of the Ark but they were about what he had expected to see as it stood about 4 ½ feet high and 3 feet wide. But, what truly stunned him was the incredibly good condition of the Ark as he could find almost no visible nicks or defects in it at all. Whoever had hidden this object had obviously put it somewhere that the elements and time could not reach. He also immediately saw that the gold used to cover the Ark was of a superior quality. The Professor sat back in his chair for a moment and wondered, "How could _this_ have been found in the desert? It could not have been there long to have been found in this condition. It's almost as if someone dropped it into the sand just before it was discovered."

This was a thought that troubled Professor Shahid and one he couldn't put out of his mind easily because it had enormous implications. But for now, he decided to keep it at the back of his thoughts as he continued his investigation. It was one of just many questions yet to answer, and if the artifact was just a hoax then it wouldn't even matter.

Professor Shahid next looked closer at his pictures of the brilliant gold that covered the Ark from all angles. He could still recall the awe he felt when he first saw it for himself and how breath-taking it was to look at. It was beautiful to see in person and his photos were nearly as impressive as the real thing.

"Just how did they make it 2,000 years ago, I wonder?" he said to himself in amazement. The bright lights shining down on the Ark reflected a gorgeous sheen in every picture the Professor had taken. The Ark seemed to be completely covered in the purest quality of gold he had ever seen and the craftsmanship was also spectacular. It was truly the work of professional metal-workers as the lines were crisp and decisive with no rough edges. Plus, there were no cracks or rough spots that could detected anywhere.

Finally, he decided to examine the detail work along the Ark. He looked at the four corners of the chest and found the four golden rings exactly as described in the Hebrew Torah. And, he found the gold-covered transporting poles still located inside the rings also where the Torah described them. He knew all that was simple enough for anyone to research or study in order to copy, but what he really wanted to focus on was the cherubim on top and, more specifically, the 'missing' one on top.

The Ark was set up with the missing cherub was on the left so the Professor took a moment to first study the winged figure to the right. At a glance he could see why Jews and Christians would find angels so fascinating, if they existed. The figure stood facing its missing partner with its face turned slightly down towards the Ark. Its wings were spread around the Ark and went just past the half-way point of the artifact with an artistry that was magnificent. "How could anyone accomplish this 2,000 years ago?" he wondered to himself.

Then, he looked carefully at the area of the lid that should have contained a second cherub. He took pictures where the figure might have been broken off or removed for clues because perhaps this was his biggest mystery to solve yet. He observed that the top of the Ark, where the cherub should have been, was completely smooth and showed no signs of any damage whatsoever as if nothing had ever existed there before.

"How can that be?" he kept saying to himself as he put his hand to his chin deep in thought. He rubbed his eyes confused by the lack of evidence he expected to see there. "Something had to make it disappear, right? So what happened? Was that cherub removed before or after the Ark was hidden so many years ago; and by whom? I sure thought I would get a few more clues than this."

Professor Shahid wrote a few notes for himself and then shut his eyes briefly. He took a deep breath and then exhaled. "Not bad for the first time through," he told himself, "but how do you prove or disprove the authenticity of something that no one has seen for over 2,000 years? That's a good question!"

With that final thought he began to put up all his notes and get ready to go home for the day. There were many questions to answer but they wouldn't get answered today. It was a very good start and he would go over all this material many, many times before making any kind of determination. He also knew he better read up on the Ark and its history in the Jewish Torah and become an expert before getting much further. He needed to be certain of exactly what the ancient texts recorded so he had better get started soon.

Professor Shahid also knew that the Ark appeared in the Koran. He was more familiar with these writings and figured that he needed to review every text to have completely studied all the historical background. His paper was going to draw worldwide attention and he knew it, so it must be professionally and historically accurate to be taken seriously. This research could establish him as an expert worldwide or forever discredit him.

Ray paused just a moment before getting on the bus leaving for Atlanta. It was fully packed and ready to go but he knew that once they left on the trip, particularly this trip, there was no guarantee when exactly they would come back home. Or, he wondered, if they would ever get to come home again. Ray bowed his head and felt in his spirit that things may be changing radically in the world around him and pondered if he would come home with the world the same ever again.

While he delayed Ray took a chance to look at the bus he and Peter had worked so hard to buy for the ministry. They could only afford a used bus so, once purchased, they put a new coat of green paint on it with the words Ray Beter Ministry on both sides. The new paint gave the bus a new, clean appearance and it ran fairly well with only one minor breakdown that Ray could recall in all the time they had owned it.

Ray stepped up and into the bus and saw Peter in the driver's seat at his usual position. Peter was checking the mechanical gauges looking for any signs of trouble before they left and then he quickly stepped out of the bus behind Ray. Peter opened the hood one last time to look at the engine and then slowly circled the outside of the bus looking at the underside and very carefully examined each tire. Only when totally satisfied did Peter re-enter the bus and sit back down in the driver's seat. Peter turned to the back of the bus to make certain Ray had gotten in and was secure before he put the bus into gear and they left.

Ray turned to watch his home disappear from sight just as he had done many times before. He was usually excited to leave on a trip but not this time. Ray turned his eyes to heaven in silent prayer as Peter watched from the rearview mirror.

The bus ride to Atlanta was a long one and Ray's anxiety was making it feel especially worse. He stared around the inside of the bus as he remembered some of the good times and friends who had previously travelled with them in the past. Now that same space looked empty because he and Peter had removed much of the extra clutter from within it when they purchased the vehicle and chose to strip it down to just a few basic essentials. They left two beds, one refrigerator, two sofas, and a single recliner for Ray, and there were no walls except for those left around a small bathroom containing a sink and shower. The design was simple, easy, and maximized the living space on the bus. Others may not like it but it seemed to work for them.

Since no one was currently travelling with them Ray spent most of his time looking out of the window. He would watch the other traffic or sometimes find himself hypnotized by the dotted lines flowing endlessly over the miles as his thoughts drifted. He tried to focus on the upcoming service in Atlanta but found it difficult.

"Ray, are you hungry and ready to stop for a bite to eat?" Peter asked.

"Not really, Peter, but I think I would like to stretch my legs a little. So, if you're hungry then please stop whenever you find someplace good," Ray replied.

"Ok, Ray. I think we've got a winner here at the next exit. We'll take a break for a few minutes and get off the road," Peter stated.

"That sounds fine. Thank you, Peter."

In private, Ray liked to ride with his shoes off as he sat in the recliner. He quietly started putting them on in preparation to exit the bus. The break would be welcome but he wondered what he would spend his time doing when they came back? It was odd as he was never this anxious and antsy on the road.

Their meal was good and made Ray a little drowsy as he sat in his recliner. A full stomach and the movement of the bus on the road all helped his thoughts to wander for a while. Unsure if he might have nodded off for a small nap, his mind eventually settled on the subject of the Second Prophecy and it seemed suddenly to dwell on it.

Ray let his mind really be totally consumed by it for the first time, and he began to truly consider what this undiscovered text may reveal and what lessons would have the son of Abraham written about? Ray began to think back through the life of Isaac and which of the stories of his life might be the most revealing or related to this new book? The most obvious start had to be centered around Abraham's compelling tale of faith when he was called to sacrifice his own son. "What might Isaac have to say about _that_ experience?" Ray wondered to himself.

The experience was meant as a test of faith for Abraham but must have had a tremendous impact on Isaac, as well. Isaac was literally tied down to an altar and watched as his own father held a knife above him and prepared to kill him. Then, at the last possible moment, a voice from Heaven told Abraham to stop because he had displayed his obedience to God. Once freed, Isaac helped Abraham sacrifice a ram, the scapegoat, that they noticed was caught by its horns upon this altar. Interestingly enough, this altar was built upon Mount Moriah which legend says is the site upon which King Solomon later built the first great temple and would house the Ark of the Covenant.

The obvious reference to Christ and a Father's sacrifice of His only Son seems like it might be an easy topic for Isaac. But then, Isaac's life had other important lessons that might just as easily be covered. For example, there was the story of how Isaac acquired his wife, Rebekah. Ray recalled in his mind this account of how a faithful servant followed his master's commands over a long journey and how that faithfulness was rewarded by the Lord. Believers today could follow that example in their own lives in the belief that God will reward their faithfulness, too.

Or, perhaps Ray considered how Isaac had lived following the example of his father, Abraham, and how God had blessed him. Ray remembered passages from the Bible where Isaac had to deal with famine and fearful enemies. Through it all, Isaac lived a godly life and never seemed to let big problems in life overcome his faith or principles. Isaac may write of having a Holy example to follow and how God blesses those who do, indeed, follow that example.

Lastly, Ray's mind began to think about the circumstances of Isaac's birth itself. That was a miracle since Sarah, Abraham's wife, was far too old have any children but yet God granted her a son. In fact, Ray always had noted that Abraham was exactly 100 years old when Isaac was born. And, Ray had always paid special attention to the spiritual significance of certain numbers in the Bible, and he knew that the number 10 and multiples of 10 represented perfection or completeness of order. The fact that Abraham was 100 years old when Isaac was born was a hint that it was God's plan for Isaac to born precisely then and Abraham's age reflected the fulfillment of God's will.

Ray's mind drifted to the idea that God could do anything and whatever He willed. He looked around for a moment and took a deep breath while beginning to finally feel a sense of comfort and relief, at last. And, he felt a renewed surge of confidence and strength. Ray's eyes looked to Heaven and he said, "Thank you, Lord" silently for answered prayers. He began to feel more like his old self as he thought more and more about how powerful God is.

"You know," he told himself, "my God can do anything no matter how routine or even seemingly impossible!" And with that thought Ray's mind turned immediately to his brother Brian and how he was sure God's power would one day perform a miracle.

"Ray, we're here," Peter said as the bus came to an abrupt halt.

With the bus parked and completely unloaded, Ray and Peter prepared to enter the First Baptist Church of the Holy Redeemer in Atlanta. They had arrived several hours before the service so the parking lots surrounding the church and its nearby buildings were still empty. This made the size of the church itself look even larger and it was already an impressive structure. Ray couldn't help but notice some of the newer buildings on the next block, which clearly belonged to this church, and a sure sign that the church was strong and growing.

Ray had never preached at this particular church before but knew that Peter had scheduled the service here because of the attendance they were expecting. Peter had been scheduling their events for quite a while now and Ray was impressed with the venue. This was especially true since this event had been planned months in advance of the knowledge of the historic sermon and message that was about to be delivered in this place.

As Ray and Peter approached the sanctuary, a well dressed man exited its front doors and introduced himself, "Hello, I am Dr. David Smith. I am the Head Pastor here at First Baptist Holy Redeemer and I would like to welcome you to our church!" Dr. Smith smiled and extended his hand as he greeted his guests.

"Thank you, Dr. Smith. I am Ray Beter and this is my right-hand man, Peter, "Ray stated as he and Dr. Smith shook hands.

Dr. Smith looked at Peter and smiled, "Ah, yes, we've spoken on the phone. It is a real pleasure to finally put a face with the voice. Gentlemen please come inside and meet all the staff. We are just so excited to have you come to speak at our church, and everyone is really looking forward to your visit. So, please, make yourselves at home during your time here and let us know if there is anything we can do to make you more comfortable."

"We truly appreciate your hospitality, sir, and we have also been looking forward to our time here," Ray responded as all three entered the church facilities. Ray quickly noticed, however, that Peter disappeared just as soon as Ray's head turned for a moment. Ray assumed he went to start preparing items and equipment for the upcoming service so Ray continued with Dr. Smith's tour of the buildings and introduction to the staff without him. Peter was always sacrificing for the ministry like that.

Ray sat at the front of the church waiting to get up and speak. He was nervous and he knew that he always got nervous before speaking in front of people but this time was no worse than any other. Ray looked out into the crowd as the choir sang, and he saw that all the seats in this huge church were packed and the upstairs balconies were standing-room only. The church itself was beautiful inside with several stained glass windows having ornate candles placed within them. There were a few small statutes placed tastefully throughout that Ray was certain cost someone a relative fortune to purchase and there were fresh flowers placed all over the sanctuary. Ray couldn't be sure if they were for him or if someone hadn't really cleaned up after a wedding. But, either way, they did look nice. Ray looked to the side of the pulpit and Peter was standing where the choir would normally enter at the start of the service. This was his usual perching spot for the services and almost no one ever knew Peter had any part of the ministry. For some reason he seemed to prefer it that way despite all the work he put in.

As the choir stopped and everyone sat down Ray was invited up to the pulpit to speak. As he rose to begin, Ray's mind slipped into a form of auto-pilot and he seamlessly flowed into his sermon. He knew he was covering the main points and topics of his message, but while he spoke his mind focused more on the reaction of the congregation and what was happening at each of the points he was making as he spoke.

Ray was used to giving longer sermons as an evangelist but he felt this time was different and unique. So, he kept his message brief, simple, and to the point. Ray made sure to repeat his vision exactly as it had occurred as he was pretty sure someone would be recording the sermon (and every sermon from now on) whether he knew it or not.

The crowd was unusually quiet and still as Ray spoke and remained so throughout the entire sermon. Ray could sense God's Spirit bringing calmness to the church as one couldn't even hear the usual uncontrolled coughing or baby's cries. Ray, and probably everyone there, could sense that something special was being unveiled to the world. But Ray was even more astonished that this stillness remained even when he had finished and sat back down. For several moments, and what felt like an eternity, the whole congregation remained under the effect of that peace of God's Spirit. Finally, after a long delay, the Pastor dismissed the service but not before it had made a lasting impression upon Ray.

Ray's mind was racing as the service ended so he chose to exit the sanctuary from one of the sides, and it was Peter who was the first to find him as he stood alone in one of the inner hallways of the large church. Ray had his eyes closed and was thinking of all the events that had occurred over the past few days as Peter approached him.

"Ray, are you ok?" Peter asked.

"Oh yeah, Peter. But with everything going on I just needed a few minutes to clear my head. I hope they'll forgive me for not going out front and meeting everyone," Ray answered.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Besides, you'll have another chance to do that at tonight's service," Peter replied.

"That's true. I don't quite feel so bad about it now," Ray said with a half-laugh.

Peter looked around and noticed a small room right beside where Ray was standing. "Hey, Ray it looks like you could use a few minutes of privacy and this room looks perfect. I'll stand guard and keep everybody out if you want."

Ray opened the door and found the light switch. It appeared to be a small study or Sunday school room which should be empty for the next few minutes. "Thanks, Peter, I think I will take you up on that offer. I don't believe there will be much solitude out there for a while."

"You got it buddy. You can count on me to do anything for the ministry," Peter said.

Having heard that, Ray smiled at his friend and walked into the room. His mind was literally swimming and a few moments of prayer could only help. He closed the door behind him, found a comfortable chair near the center of the room, and bowed his head to begin to pray silently. The thoughts in his prayers jumped around some but he felt that the Lord could hear his heart's desires even if he was unable to completely verbalize those thoughts. Ray was closing his prayer with a few moments of silent meditation when he sensed the room growing dark.

Ray was a little startled as he opened his eyes to still find himself alone in the room. The lights were still on but the room was indeed growing darker to Ray's surprise. Ray was about to call out to his friend when he saw a light begin to form just in front of him and grow brighter, even as the rest of the room continued to darken. Sensing a sign from the Lord, Ray's eyes stared at the light as he inwardly began a silent prayer while he waited for what was going to happen next.

The light grew to almost blinding intensity when a form seemed to step out of the light towards Ray. It looked down as he sat there in stunned silence for a moment until Ray recognized the figure's crystal blue eyes.

"Balmosa? Is it really you?" Ray asked.

"Yes, Ray," the figure replied. "I am the angel, Balmosa. Do not be afraid because the Lord has heard your prayers, and He has sent me to remind you that those whom He calls He will qualify. No soldier in His army is ever sent into battle unprepared. You must have faith."

"I know but so much has happened and I am still so unsure of what will happen," Ray stated a little anxiously. Can you tell me anymore of the Prophecy and what it means? The whole world is going to be asking me soon. I'm afraid I won't know what to tell them?"

"Tell them just what the Lord told you, Ray. You are only His messenger and He only is asking you to deliver His message," the angel answered.

"But what about the attacks? You said I would be attacked?" Ray's voice had softened considerably and his fear was now obvious.

"The Lord has heard your prayers, and I will be your guide and protector. God has sent me with a gift that will serve to protect you and bless you. Come and stand before me servant of the Most High," Balmosa stated as he waved Ray forward with his right hand.

Ray nervously stood up and took a few steps directly toward the angel. He had never been this close to Balmosa before so the angel's actual physical size and stature intimidated him some. As he approached, the angel began to speak again.

"Ray, the Lord has granted you to be empowered with special spiritual weapons to aid in the days to come. They will help always in prayer and meditation as they possess a powerful bond with God's righteousness and they are mighty in battle against the enemy. First, you are fitted with the Sash of Devotion," the angel stated as his arms went to both sides of Ray's waist.

Ray looked down to see a golden, yet almost invisible, belt begin to glow around his waist. "This sash will surround you with God's power and protection for as long as you wear it," Balmosa said. The angel next moved his hands with both palms facing Ray's chest with the golden belt slowly disappearing as the angel moved his hands from Ray's sides.

"You have been granted the Chest plate of Virtue which will help defend you from attacks you cannot see or times when you are unable to otherwise defend yourself." As the angel spoke Ray could see a golden set of armor glowing around his entire upper body. It had the same translucence that he noticed in the belt and yet the armor seemed to add no actual weight or strain to his body.

"Put on the Lord's Spiritual Shoes," Balmosa said as he pointed to Ray's feet. Ray's upper body armor faded as the golden boots appeared around Ray's feet. "They will give you the power to walk in spiritual places." Ray was still looking down at his new shoes when the angel pointed to his left arm. "Put on the Buckler of Belief. This shield will defend you from the long-range attacks of the enemy," the angel stated.

Ray glanced at his left forearm in amazement as a golden shield came into sight that ran from his elbow to the tip of his fingers. It was perfectly round and moved in exact conjunction with every motion of this left arm. Though not attached, the shield was somehow still connected to him.

"You will wear the Crown of Deliverance," the angel stated as he placed an invisible helmet on Ray. "The Crown will reveal to your eyes evil's true form and help you see through its illusions or lies." Ray couldn't see the actual shape of the Crown of Deliverance but could sense it fit almost all of his head and probably had the look of a Greek or Roman war helmet.

"Finally, you will battle the enemy with a Glorious Gladius. This double-edged sword strikes down the forces of Satan as surely as the Word of God itself!" Balmosa exclaimed. Ray watched as a golden sword grew from his right hand as the angel's hands made a gentle pulling gesture. The sword stood perfectly straight and about two feet long as Ray began to slowly swing it in the air.

After just a moment the sword faded and disappeared just as all the other weapons had previously done and Ray looked up at Balmosa not quite sure what to do or say next. "These weapons are powered by the presence of the Holy Spirit and will appear to you whenever needed. So have faith and pray without ceasing. I will come back and train you in how to use them one day soon," the angel said.

"But when?" Ray asked. "Is it wise to wait?"

"I am you guide and protector. There is plenty of time before you will need any of these. The Lord sent them to answer your prayers because He knew how scared you are and He didn't want that for you." The angel paused for just a moment and then continued," Ray, there is one last thing. Once you have mastered these gifts you will possess spiritual and supernatural powers that few men have ever known. You should know that you'll have the ability to perform miracles as great as any you've read in the Scriptures."

Ray's mind began to fill with some of those miracles and he wondered what those experiences could be like. He almost forgot the presence of the angel for a moment as he remembered stories of exorcisms, incredible healings, and even someone being raised from the dead from the Bible.

Balmosa began to fade back into the light from which he had appeared and that seemed to snap Ray out of his thoughts. "Have faith and don't be afraid. The Lord is with you, Ray" were the last words he heard as the angel completely disappeared. Ray sat still for just a minute and tried to consider the events that had just occurred. Then, he got up and went looking for Peter. It was time to catch him up on everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"And that, Peter, were the last words Balmosa said to me before he left again. There has just been so much to happen, so quickly, it has been hard to take it all in," Ray said to his partner as he finished explaining the events of the past few days.

"Well, Ray, I completely understand, "Peter said. "I know you had wanted to keep to yourself lately so I didn't want to press you. I was just concerned and curious about what was going on."

"I know my old friend," Ray replied, "and I appreciate it. But now you know it all, and I have to tell you that I feel so much better to have seen the angel again."

"I knew something was not right. I just didn't know that you were that scared," Peter commented.

"Scared isn't the word," Ray said, "try terrified! Now I know that I shouldn't have been and that the Lord was always protecting me. But, for a while there, I was having trouble dealing with it all."

"Well, you seem completely back to your old self now," Peter stated. "And, it is just in time for the evening service, too. You know you may some explaining to do for the way you just disappeared after the morning service? Everyone is used to shaking hands and speaking with the famous Pastor Beter."

"You're probably right, Peter. I'll make it up to everybody tonight. I'm sure they'll forgive this one little slight," Ray answered. With that being said both men stood up from their seats and began to exit their tour bus. Ray was still a little amazed that they had made it back to the bus unnoticed after his last vision from the angel, Balmosa. But that reprieve was short-lived as Ray was quickly seen as he left the bus on the way back into the church.

This time Ray didn't bother to hide and tried to speak with everyone who approached him. The longer he lingered, in fact, the larger the crowd became as he tried to spend time speaking to them all. He spoke with people who told him that they had come from all over the country to hear him speak today and he met many other pastors and clergymen who introduced themselves to him. There were also members of the local media who tried to conduct interviews although Ray asked they schedule another time with less interruptions.

Ray was worried that all this activity might delay the start of the evening's service, but every time he looked over at the church's Head Pastor, Dr. Smith, there seemed to be no sense of urgency. So, Ray continued to mingle with the crowd and slowly worked them towards the sanctuary. Ray so very much enjoyed being around God's people and sharing time with them, and the crowd gathered for tonight's service seemed especially cheerful. He wished Peter would join him and get the credit he deserved for his tireless work but, once again, Peter had completely vanished as soon as the public had shown up. Truly no one, outside of himself, knew just how big a role Peter played in the whole ministry and it was a shame it was such a secret.

Slowly but surely Ray and the crowd ended up inside the church sanctuary and most began to find seats for the evening's service. Ray had again been asked to preach this service and he was definitely feeling better before its start tonight than he had earlier in the morning. He would again be speaking about the recently revealed Second Prophecy, just as he had this morning, although the body of the sermon would be different. In fact, all of his sermons at this event would be substantially different but still centered on the Second Prophecy. He knew that the congregations were coming to hear about it and it was his ministry to spread its message.

Ray sat down for the service eager and excited. His last vision and visit from the angel had given him a renewed confidence and joy. He truly felt all the past fears and doubts fading behind him with the knowledge that tonight would be a special night.

Pastor Keith Sullivan and his wife were sitting comfortably near the middle of the fourth pew from the front of the sanctuary this evening and they were both eager for the service to begin. The two day car trip had been a little tougher to make than the pastor had anticipated, and it had caused them to run behind his ideal schedule and they had missed the morning service where, as luck would have it, Pastor Beter had unveiled his vision and Second Prophecy. He was hopeful, however, that the evangelist would speak of it again this evening. It would be a shame to come that far and have missed the whole thing.

The Sullivan's travel times caused them to arrive at the church several hours early so they decided to pick out seats near the front that would be ideal for viewing the evening's sermon. The waiting had been tedious but their excitement grew steadily as the crowd inside the church began to grow as the evening wore on. And then, when Pastor Beter himself arrived, the whole church seemed almost to fill up at once and the service started only a few minutes later.

Alice Sullivan had studied her husband often over the trip and especially again this evening. She was still trying to understand why this one evangelist had so captivated her husband's thoughts recently and exactly what it would mean for the both of them. As the service progressed she found her husband seemed to particularly enjoy singing the familiar hymns that had been chosen, and she assumed, just being able to be part of the congregation for once.

But Alice also found herself enjoying the service as well. Several times she looked at her husband, Keith, and they both smiled at each other as he returned her gaze. His work always kept him so busy but there were moments, such as this one, where she could read his affection for her in his eyes. Soon enough, the music ended and everyone sat down and the entire sanctuary took on a hushed silence as the speaker of the hour, Pastor Ray Beter, was introduced and walked up to the pulpit to speak.

"My friends," Pastor Ray Beter began his sermon, "let us begin in prayer. Gracious Heavenly Father, we have gathered in this place tonight to be near Your Holy presence. We pray that your Holy Spirit would move among us and that You would lead us and encourage us in this service. Open our hearts and minds to the lessons You would have us learn. Amen."

"I would like to begin tonight by reading scripture from Chapter 22 of the Book of Revelation. I'll start from verse 7 and read through verse 13. Our text reads as follows:"

'Behold, I am coming soon! Blessed is he who keeps the words of the prophecy in this book. I, John, am the one who heard and saw these things. And when I had heard and seen them, I fell down to worship at the feet of the angel who had been showing them to me. But he said to me, "Do not do it! I am a fellow servant with you and with your brothers the prophets and of all who keep the words of this book. Worship God!" Then he told me, "Do not seal up the words of the prophecy of this book, because the time is near. Let him who does wrong continue to do wrong; let him who is vile continue to be vile; let him who does right continue to do right; let him who is holy continue to be holy."

Behold, I am coming soon! My reward is with me, and I will give to everyone according to what he has done. I am the Alpha and Omega, the First and the Last, the Beginning and the End.'

"My friends, as I told you this morning, I have had personal visions of the certainty of this scripture, and I believe that its fulfillment will happen soon. That's why we must obey God's Word and 'continue to do right' and 'continue to be holy.' Did you notice how Jesus begins and ends His statement with the phrase 'I am coming soon!' I honestly believe that the last and final battle between good and evil will be witnessed by this generation. So, I ask all of you…are you ready?"

Ray allowed a moment's pause for effect hoping to emphasize his point. He felt the sermon was going well as the congregation seemed glued to his words but this stopped when the crowd all slowly started looking towards the ceiling somewhere above him. Ray even noticed an older gentleman near the front stand up and point almost directly over his head. Ray looked up and saw what it was that everyone was glaring towards. There was a small, red crack in the ceiling of the church that was glowing and beginning to spread out from each end.

Ray's dramatic pause turned into stunned silence as he watched this thin red crack that pulsed while it grew longer and wider. And, as he looked, it became obvious that this crack wasn't actually in the ceiling but rather in midair just below the ceiling's surface. Ray began to look around a bit unsure of what to do next and he noticed a mixed reaction within the congregation. Some of the crowd seemed as confused as himself while others appeared quite relaxed as they watched him apparently believing that this special effect was, somehow, part of the sermon and show.

Ray continued to look around for a familiar face or someone who was from the local church but could locate no one before turning back up to the growing and eerie light. To his surprise it was quite a bit larger and wider now, and Ray thought he could detect faint hints of black smoke drifting out of the enlarged opening. The red glow of the crack's opening were now much brighter so Ray could not help but see the two hands that reached out from inside of the breach to push the gap ever wider.

Ray's eyes opened wide in shock as these black hands grasped hold of each side of the opening and a darkened shape pulled itself out of the void and into view of those present inside the church. There was an audible sound of terror from within the congregation and many began to run, but Ray was too focused on this figure at this moment to notice any of the crowd. As this specter slowly emerged it was clear it had the shape and form of a man, but it was wearing some kind of black clothing or armor that covered it from head to toe and it was impossible to make out small distinctions from its current distance away.

The black figure had fully emerged from the fracture and stood literally in thin air looking back into the rift appearing to speak or communicate for a moment. The dark presence somehow defied gravity as it just hovered and seemed to pay no attention to anyone or anything else around it. Ray didn't feel any sense of panic until the moment when he thought he could hear someone or something speaking back out of the split in space. And then, a couple of more dark sets of hands emerged to free more specters, and the first dark figure turned its gaze directly upon Ray and started to move down directly towards him.

The phantom took a few steps walking slowly down from the sky and headed straight at Ray. And, worse still, Ray could see a couple of other figures appearing from out of the fissure behind the figure. Ray sensed people inside the church moving and running around the pews but he could not remove his eyes from the black form that was approaching even as his fear intensified. However, it was at this moment that his first transformation occurred and he would later wonder how anyone at the time had the presence of mind to have recorded the whole thing.

Ray felt a sense of power come alive from within him and immediately he noticed a change had happened. The first effect was that all fear and doubt instantly left him even as the mysterious specter continued to approach. The second, and more visible effect to everyone still inside the church, was the golden glow that emanated from all around him as Ray's spiritual weapons spontaneously appeared. Even Ray, himself, could see the glow's effect with all of the weapons lit up together. The end consequence was for him to feel a new bravado that he had never expected. Ray not only had a new eagerness to combat this new enemy, but he recognized them for the demons they actually were and desired nothing more than to cut them in half and destroy them with his blade.

Ray raised the shield attached to his left arm for protection and ducked his head behind it. He brought up the sword in his right hand as he watched the first demon descend upon him and prepare for combat. Ray's helmet now seemed to allow him a clearer and more refined view of the advancing demons and the initial detail Ray noticed was that they were not actually walking in air. Or, they were but something solid, like a foothold materialized just where they were about to step. This power let them seem to levitate but it also let Ray see where they were moving next even before they moved in that direction.

The demons were about his size and wearing dark clothing that performed the role of some type of defensive armor. It had a fluid nature that moved with each demon as they moved. The clothing was black and jagged looking sharp or pointed at its edges while also appearing smoky as the shape and edges morphed constantly. Their entire bodies were covered by the armor except one hand carrying a large blackened sword and their heads which were covered by a similar hood.

Ray had gotten a good look at the first demon as it walked directly at him, almost without hurry, and now raised its sword preparing to strike. As it did, Ray took just a moment to get a good look at its face. The demon had blue eyes but the rest was not as easy to discern. The demon's face was grotesque and deformed, and Ray was surprised at its utter hideousness. It was not shaped as if to scare or terrify those who may see it. Rather, it had the look of some terrible birth defect as the shape of the face was twisted and turned in random and gruesome ways. Its face was shaped wrong as its skin was pulled and overlapped in ugly giant wrinkles and its eyes, nose, and mouth were all in the wrong places. Its appearance gave Ray the feel that God and nature had deserted this creature and made Ray even more determined to send it back to Hell as he gripped his sword tightly.

With the closest demon almost now on top of him, Ray felt like an invisible power was guiding and leading him into action. Ray raised his shield with his left arm directly into the approaching demon knocking it to the side and behind him. The sheer force of the blow was a surprise to Ray and sent the demon quite a distance on its heels, but Ray did not have time to turn and look as a second demon was quickly descending upon him with its dark and deadly sword raised high over its head.

The demon slashed its sword down upon him, but Ray blocked its path with his own golden blade which seemed to move into position on its own. As this hellion struck, Ray got a close inspection of its sinister face which was as malformed and corrupted as the first demon's face but with the freakish wrinkles and twists in different positions. The demon appeared to scream out as it charged and swung but its voice was totally silent and yet eerie to Ray. When the two blades met Ray could feel a solid impact which ended suddenly as the black edged sword of the demon shattered upon contact with Ray's Glorious Gladius. The demon seemed astonished as its weapon de-materialized into a darkened smoke and vanished from all sight as it watched. With the demon distracted, Ray swung upwards with the shield in his left arm sending this demon sprawling straight backwards a good dozen feet.

Now with two demons off their feet, at least for the moment, Ray looked up to see that there were two more that had emerged from the mysterious opening near the ceiling. There were no more coming out but those two were definitely moving down towards him in a hurry. It was at this point that Ray first saw solid footings floating in the air just for him and, without thought, he charged up into space climbing footings step-by-step along each that materialized as he moved forward. The demon in front of him, caught surprised by this tactic, was defenseless as Ray swung his sword upwards. The demon let out a silent scream of death and vanished into a black mass of smoke turning into nothing.

The demon's death gave Ray a sense of exhilaration but he did not slow down as he continued to climb up towards the fourth and final demon. This demon, having seen the demise of its brother, was more prepared and had its sword in position to strike as the two combatants drew near. And, just as soon as Ray was close enough, the demon swung its long black sword at Ray's head trying decapitate him. Ray, almost sensing this move before it happened, planned to duck and counterattack. But, before he could even move, the footing he was standing on dropped enough in the air that the demon's swing passed safely over his head and he drove his sword through the demon's body cutting it in two.

As the demon died in a cloud of smoke Ray looked up to see that the void in the ceiling that was once quite large had now closed almost entirely. Satisfied that no additional creatures would venture out of that fissure Ray peered back down to find the other two demons. He quickly found them as they had each stood back up and gathered together seemingly talking to each other. Neither demon appeared to pay much attention to the people still remaining in the church, and they slowly backed away as Ray walked down towards them with his sword drawn.

Ray came all the way down to the church floor and directly approached his two foes. However, he could immediately see they changed strategies as they split up and moved around to circle around him on both sides. The demons moved slowly and raised their swords planning for one to attack so that the other could get behind Ray where he was more vulnerable. Ray could sense the danger as attacking either one would expose his back to the other while doing nothing would certainly also result in getting flanked. So, Ray slowly backed away trying to think of a plan of action.

As the adversaries jockeyed for position over several moments Ray decided to take the initiative. He was peering at the demon on his left when he suddenly broke towards and attacked the one on his right. Ray hoped to take this foe out quickly and even out the odds in the fight but his opponent was ready. The demon on his right backed away and now Ray could feel the second demon rushing up behind him to strike. But then, in an instant, Ray felt something extend from around his mid-section out behind him and make solid contact into the oncoming demon. As Ray turned around to peek, all he could see was the disappearing black smoke of the demon's remains.

Ray now turned back to face the last remaining combatant. Perhaps out of desperation or out of anger from the loss of his brothers, the demon charged with its sword raised and swung wildly at Ray. Ray raised his shield as the demon made two ferocious blows upon the shield, and he watched the demon's face as each was accompanied with a savage but silent scream. The second blow, however, was too wild and left the demon unprotected and Ray applied a death cut that started between its neck and shoulder. He felt the impact of the blow give way to empty air as the demon transformed to black vapor and disappeared from sight.

With all of the dark spirits defeated Ray took a deep breath and a moment to clear his head. He propped against an out-of-place pew but then noticed that it took only a few seconds from the danger of the demon's presence to pass before the glow of his spiritual weapons faded away and was gone. Ray then looked around to see the damage and chaos that the battle had created inside the church itself. Hymnals and bulletins were thrown and scattered across the floor everywhere. Several of the pews looked to be ripped and damaged, and there seemed to be some slight surface damage along several walls.

Most of the people had exited the sanctuary long ago although it appeared a few people, mostly women, were passed out and lying in several aisles in the floor. They did, however, look to be unhurt. Ray saw a few isolated individuals left inside the building whom had stayed throughout the entire melee and he guessed they were too stunned or shocked to leave. In particular, he noticed an older couple that had remained and were seated towards the front of the church.

Ray took another deep breath and said, "Um, I believe this concludes tonight's service. Amen."

Professor Israail Shahid sat quietly in his office with his notes spread out before him on his desk. He had, by now, reviewed them several times and was quite familiar with everything he had written down that strange day he had been taken to the Ark. That wasn't what was bothering him or what was weighing so heavily on his mind. The evidence and proof for the validity of the Ark was pretty straight-forward and his _initial _conclusion was that the relic was authentic. What troubled him was what he had uncovered in his research in the historical literature of the Ark.

Professor Shahid had started with the ancient Hebrew literature and background. He had begun there simply because he was not as familiar with the stories of the Ark as they were recorded in the Torah and the Christian Bible. In fact, he made sure to study both to make sure that there were no discrepancies although he expected to find none. And, the research documented just about what he had assumed he would find so there were no big surprises there at all.

What did surprise him, however, and caught him completely off-guard was how little he had understood of the Islamic traditions surrounding the Ark. Even as a Muslim himself, he had to do a lot of research to discover these traditions and teachings. And now, Professor Shahid was quite concerned about the position he found himself in because of what he had learned and the significance of the Ark being discovered.

Professor Shahid sat back in his chair and thought to himself, "I wonder if Jews and Christians understand that the Ark cannot _just_ be found? I wonder if they have any clue that Islamic prophecies foretell of the re-discovery of the Ark at the end of the world but that the Ark must be discovered by a Muslim holy man and it must be found at a specific location? Would the Western world be astonished as it celebrated the return of one of its most sacred religious items only to find the Muslim world offended considering it an insult and attack on its faith and teachings?"

He had already read the notes of speeches from clerics and Islamic leaders who had previously commented on the finding of the Ark nearly a year ago. All had claimed it was a fake because its recovery violated the sacred writings that foretell of the Ark's return. The rhetoric was heated, anti-Christian, and anti-Hebrew. Several would comment weeks later that the Ark's sudden disappearance was further proof that the Ark was a fraud and that Jews and Christians didn't want a serious examination of it so they had hidden it before it could be analyzed.

He had originally considered this investigation a real opportunity to advance his career. But now, Professor Israail Shahid felt himself sinking deeper and deeper into a sinister trap with no escapes. How was he to conclude his analysis without offending some religious group and drawing hatred and anger from Muslims, Jews, or Christians – or perhaps all three?

The Ark's brief public exposure had actually been intensely divisive. Professor Shahid sat trying to consider what the world might truly be like if the Ark became a permanent part of it and the thoughts worried him. Might the redemption of the Ark lead to greater conflict and perhaps war? And, most troubling of all, was _that_ the actual idea that led someone to allow the Ark to be discovered after it had been hidden from mankind for so long?

Should he try to seek the greater good and try to find some evidence, real or not, to reject the authenticity of the Ark? After all, anyone could replicate an artifact that had been described for over 2,000 years by its size and materials. How could he truly say that the Ark he examined was the actual and same Ark built hundreds of years ago?

And yet, millions of believers would automatically discredit him because of his Muslim faith regardless of his education, scientific reasoning, and facts. Christians and Jews around the world now accepted the truth of the Ark's return regardless of the inspection by any scientist and Professor Shahid knew it. Islam may be the excuse they used but believers in the Ark would actually reject any investigation that discredited the Ark. One thing was certain and that was that his Muslim faith was a factor against him in this matter.

On the other hand, Professor Shahid could decide to validate the Ark despite his Islamic beliefs. This would make him appear to be more unbiased and purely scientific in his investigation. It was, as far as he could tell, exactly as described in all historical texts of all the religions. The Ark was the right height, width, and length with all the details and markings exactly right with one exception; one lone Cherub on its lid instead of the two described throughout history. A balanced scientific judgment seemed to indicate that the Ark was, in fact, legitimate. However, the near perfect condition of the Ark would make any good scientist suspicious especially when it was found in the middle of the desert.

But then, how does one prove the existence of something that no one has ever seen before? Could _anyone_ truly verify that this was the one and only Ark of the Covenant written of more than 2,000 years ago? And, as a devout Muslim, this was an even more difficult task. His own personal convictions told him that he should reject it simply as a matter of faith.

Professor Shahid leaned back and forward in his chair while he started looking over his photos of the Ark again. He continued to stare at them hoping some clue would come to him on a direction to take from here. He wasn't sure he could validate the Ark and yet he wasn't sure he could expose it as a fake, either. He felt stuck in the middle but knew he would have to do something soon or his inaction might prod the Israelis into revealing the Ark's location to the world and his role in this analysis. And then he would have to make a public determination anyway. Unable to make any firm decision at that moment, Professor Shahid gathered up his notes and put them away carefully. He went to the corner of his office where he kept his prayer rug neatly rolled and laid it on the floor as it was time to pray.

Ray had remained at the church to check on those few people that had stuck around after the service and had seemed to need medical care. Most of the rest of the congregation had exited the church as his battle with the dark demons began, but then they had waited nearby the outskirts of the church seemingly unsure of whether they should leave, stay close by, or some had even talked of returning inside the sanctuary to assist although none actually did. Afterwards, he found himself shaking hands and speaking with people as another large crowd gathered around him outside just like before the service.

Ray sensed the scene could have stayed like that for hours but for the immediate presence of the police and care-givers performing first aid. A detective dispersed the crowd while other officers began asking to take statements from witnesses. Ray, himself, was asked to step into a large, quiet room and wait for what he assumed would be a lengthy interview with a lead detective or high-ranking officer.

Ray prayed quietly to himself while thinking back to his last experience with the angel Balmosa. The angel had just assured him that he was in no danger of attack from Satan and then within only a few hours he was battling demons. While he felt a sense of comfort and security in the Spiritual weapons the Lord had provided, he also was a bit unnerved that the angel had been so wrong about Satan's attack. But, nonetheless, the Lord's weapons had proven to be mighty in battle.

Ray thought back to the angel's promise concerning the Spiritual weapons and their potential for supernatural powers. He remembered some of the great miracles and healings recorded in the Bible and wondered if those powers might someday be his, too. Ray could not help but think back to the story of Lazarus and the miracle of how he was raised from the dead and it made Ray think of his brother, Brian.

"Pastor Beter, you're free to go," said the young officer that had stepped into the room as Ray was praying.

Ray, somewhat startled replied, "Free to go? I thought I was being brought in here for an interview about tonight?"

"No, sir. You are free to go. Have a good evening, Pastor," said the officer as he then turned and walked out of the room.

Ray was a little shocked by the officer's words so he got up to leave and hoped to find some answers from the other individuals the police had interviewed. Instead, outside, he found only Peter waiting for him as almost everyone else had already left. Ray was now really confused.

"Peter, what's going on here?" Ray asked.

"There you are, Ray. Come on, let's get inside the bus and I can tell you better there," Peter replied.

"That's fine, as long as someone can tell me where everyone went and just what is going on?" Ray said as they began to walk side by side to the bus. They walked in silence, as if keeping a secret between only them, until they approached and then climbed into their bus and sat down.

"First off, are you ok?" Peter asked while looking at Ray a little worried.

"Yeah, I think so Peter," Ray replied.

"Well, that was amazing! How did you do that? I mean you told me about the weapons and all but wow! Did you even know you were walking in the air?" Peter questioned.

"Peter, it was the suit and God's power in it. As soon as those demons appeared the suit and weapons came to life on their own, and it was like they were guiding me by an unseen hand throughout it all. I never felt afraid or worried and the Lord protected me the whole time," Ray said.

"That's for sure, Ray!" Peter agreed.

"But, Peter, what happened tonight with all the folks and the police?" Ray asked.

"Ahhhhh, funny thing about that, Ray. You see I saw them interview the first few witnesses and then the police all gathered up with what appeared to be the lead officer here tonight at the church. They were having a real serious group meeting so I got close where I could kind of hear what they were saying. When the guy in charge heard that every witness reported seeing demons inside the church he freaked out!" Peter stated.

Peter's story had, so far, brought a slow smile to Ray's face. But, the visualization of the officer upset by the witness reports brought a laugh out of Ray and he said,"Yeah, I guess that _would_ be hard for them to explain."

"Oh, you bet. So the police stopped taking interviews and started sending everyone home. I heard one of them send off a reporter that had just arrived at the church by telling her someone had called in a false bomb threat," Peter said.

"Bomb threat…that's funny," Ray stated between laughs as he continued to be amused by the bewilderment the police must have felt. "No wonder they just let me go then."

Peter however was not laughing but kept a solemn look on his face. He kept silent as Ray laughed for a few moments longer before deciding to speak about a more serious topic.

"Ray, on a different subject, I would like you to think about something," he stated.

"What is it, Peter?" Ray asked as the conversation got more somber.

"I know we are scheduled to stay here in Atlanta for a few more days but I think we should leave sooner. I am worried about the possibility and danger of another demon attack. Those things found you here and, while I believe you are safe, I wonder about what might happen next time to the church and all those people inside? Ray, no one was hurt tonight but we cannot be sure about tomorrow if those things find us here. Tomorrow or the next day could be even worse! What do you think?" Peter asked.

Ray sat still for a few moments as he considered his friend's words. He had selfishly not considered the risks to the people around him and the realization shamed him. He closed his eyes and prayed, "Forgive me, Lord."

"Ray, you are absolutely right! We should leave as soon as possible. We'll leave first thing in the morning, "Ray said with a sudden determination to do the right thing.

"No, Ray, we'll leave tonight!" Peter exclaimed as he got up and headed to prepare the bus to leave at that very moment.

Mr. Nathan Frank, editor of the Agur News, was working late in his office again after almost all the rest of the staff had left for the day. The only exception was his new intern, Arela Lewis, who was at her desk also working late into the night. Mr. Frank had completed all his duties for the day and should have already left but the frequent late nights by his intern had him concerned. She was unlike any intern the newspaper had ever been sent before as the others would almost run to leave at the end of the workday. Yet, day after day, Arela would purposely stay many hours after every other staff member had gone home.

Mr. Frank quietly walked from around his desk to the blinds and carefully raised one up to secretly observe Arela. He found her still working at her desk and, perhaps, oblivious of his watchful eyes. Maybe he should have been grateful to have such a hard-working employee and example to the rest of the team. But, one great mystery stood out in his mind. Why did she require so much extra time to complete routine and easy assignments? His previous interns could so this research in mere hours and still goof off while Arela took days. Why?

Mr. Frank let the blinds down and returned to his desk where the open personnel file of his intern lay. He had done a little research of his own into the background of Ms. Lewis and now had the opportunity to review it. Her college grades at The University of Israel at Jerusalem were very good so she was clearly intelligent enough to perform the work. In fact, his own evaluations of her work demonstrated it was adequate although he truly expected much better considering the amount of time she spent on it. Also, several of her professors had written exemplary recommendation letters on her behalf. So, what was she doing at that small, rural newspaper when she could have done so much better for herself? There were many better jobs yet she chose this one? There had to be a much deeper and profound reason.

All these thoughts fueled Mr. Frank's greatest fear, "They are spying on me again," he thought to himself as he paced around his office once more. "I am under surveillance and its being done by that young woman out there. I don't know why since its been at least two decades since the Government banished me to this small town where nothing goes on. But something has happened, or will happen, and now I am being watched."

In an instant, Mr. Frank's memories flooded with old friends and contacts within the Israeli Government and those, in particular, who had climbed to its highest positions. He recalled some of the major stories he had written, his former influence in journalism, and how he had felt powerful and important back then. But, when his enemies came for him the end was sudden and brutal. They told him to stay in the small town of Agur, Israel and never interfere again. So, there he stayed and quietly endured… until now.

Mr. Frank had sensed Arela was a spy almost from the beginning and her unusual behavior only confirmed his suspicions. It started with her late night work sessions, which he immediately noticed, but he also picked up that she tended to remain distant and aloof anytime he tried to talk to her. All that evidence drove him to do something he vowed he would never do but the act now proved her guilt. Mr. Frank had secretly accessed the computer Arela used and was able to retrieve some of her notes and secret files.

Arela Lewis was definitely working on a secret story and he now had the proof. She had disguised the data well and would refer to it only as her "Big Story" which further implied she was hiding her true intentions at the newspaper. With data references to secret emails and communications the only question in Mr. Frank's mind now was how exactly to respond?

He had struggled with this decision for several days still unsure of the best course of action to take. As he found himself staring through his blinds again at the young intern he decided to confront Arela directly. He had, after all, been quite good at interviews in the past while she was obviously a terrible spy who had given herself away easily to him. Perhaps, in their conversation, he would be able to learn more of why she was there and what she was looking for. He might even be able to figure out who had sent her. As he turned off his office lights to go home, he resolved to call her into his office the very next evening she worked late where there would be no witnesses.

Pastor Keith Sullivan and his wife, Alice, were riding in total silence as they drove back to their home in Plano, Texas. Several hours had passed since they had left the service in Atlanta where Pastor Ray Beter had literally transformed and battled demons before their very eyes. And, after the police had dismissed them back to their car, they had started back to their home without barely speaking a word to each other.

Pastor Sullivan would occasionally glance over at his wife whom was visibly shaken by the experience in the church. He normally had a good read for how his wife was feeling, but tonight she was upset and he wasn't quite sure how angry she was with him. It was, in fact, his idea to drive all the way to Atlanta and the service had gone horribly wrong. He privately wondered if she would ever again completely trust him to lead their family in the way she had in the past.

Alice, on the other hand, sat almost totally still looking straight ahead. She wouldn't look at her husband, not even once, as the car drove on and the hours passed slowly by. She seemed lost in her own thoughts regarding the night and looked to be somewhere between a screaming rage and ready to break out in tears. When Keith announced he was pulling over into a rest stop for a moment the only acknowledgement she made was to slowly nod her head up and down as she continued staring straight ahead.

Pastor Sullivan got out at the rest area and went inside while his wife stayed in the car. As he was returning after a few minutes he decided the best thing was to try to talk to his wife. At the very least, they should decide about how far to drive tonight and where to stop to spend the night. In her current state Keith was dreading the conversation so he took a few extra minutes to stretch his legs before returning to the car.

After Keith had gotten back into the vehicle he turned to his wife and said, "Honey, I think we should talk about what happened tonight."

Alice turned slowly towards her husband and her fear-stricken face caught him off-guard. Her complexion was nearly white with both eyes opened wide. "Keith, what were those things?" she asked him with tears beginning to well up in both eyes.

He could clearly see now that his wife had been more than shaken up by the events in the church. The whole ordeal had terrorized her so completely as to almost incapacitate her and leave her in a state of near shock. "Honey, I'm here. Are you alright?" he asked as he started to reach out to her.

Alice put her hands up to block him from coming closer to him and said, "First, I have to know, Keith. Did you _know_ about those things? Did you know that they would be there tonight?" Alice asked him as she turned to look Keith directly in his eyes. She looked deeply into those eyes and she looked deeper than he could ever remember.

"Alice, I felt led by the Lord to be here tonight and I didn't know why. But, no, I had no idea about those things or about anything that might happen," Pastor Sullivan replied as he looked back into his wife's eyes.

She sat silently for a moment taking in his response as if to judge the honesty and sincerity of his words. Then, she jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly and began to cry passionately and violently. He could never recall another time she had hugged him so strongly and cried so hard in all their years and struggles together. And, she didn't stop as the emotions of the night emptied out of her and her tears continued to fall.

The Sullivans spent several hours at that rest stop entwined together in that hug. He whispered soft, tender words into her ear as she sobbed in his arms. Keith vowed silently to himself, and to God above, that never again would his wife ever be placed in harm's way during his ministry, and he would face down Satan himself if she were ever threatened again. As he held his wife he was sure that he had never loved her more than he loved her at that very moment even as she continued to weep into the night.

Ray sat inside the bus looking out into the night as he and Peter travelled along after the events in Atlanta and just a few hours into the trip Ray was already exhausted. He really didn't know where Peter seemed to summon the inner strength and stamina that he showed sometimes. But, Peter would always talk about the importance of the ministry, and he would have the resolve and endurance that would somehow get them through the difficulties at hand.

As Ray looked blankly at the cars as the miles passed he wondered what awaited them at their next appointed stop in Dallas, Texas. They were leaving several days ahead of schedule so there was plenty of time to get there and, Ray knew he wanted some extra time to just stop and pray. "Lord knows," he thought to himself, "there is so much to pray about! I have questions for you, Lord, and I hope it's Your will to provide the answers now."

Ray also was privately concerned about how they had left Atlanta. He understood the wisdom of the decision but worried that they may have offended their hosts by leaving so suddenly in the night without saying goodbye. As fatigue and his yawns began to overtake him, he was determined to call back in the morning and apologize for their hasty departure. He would explain their intentions and hope that his hosts understood his reasons.

It wasn't long before Ray was fast asleep as the bus gently rocked along its trek west to Dallas. It was a deep sleep that would allow him to awaken feeling rested. It was not, however, without dreams. And tonight Ray would relive a vision he had seen many times but with a new clarity that he would never forget.

He did not actually recall falling asleep but rather had a general sense of floating. It was a very pleasant sensation and it seemed to go on for a long while. He wasn't sure how long, but he remembered feeling like he was in a calm and relaxing bath of gentle light. The light was all around him and it felt like he was soaking in it. Then, sometime later, he began to rise up and he could see a much brighter light up above him as he approached it.

Ray definitely recognized this vision from memory but had never seen it so well before. As he rose up to Heaven, its buildings were clear and detailed, and he could see the outlines of the gates and walls this time. It was huge as it spread out before him both ways further than he could see in either direction. In previous visions Heaven's secrets and mysteries had been blurred to him but now he was amazed and marveled at the beauty within the City. Later, when awake however, Ray would be frustrated by a lack of ability to remember exactly what he had seen as he looked into Heaven itself.

Ray was still floating upwards as he always did in this vision until he came to a field in front of the City. And there, as always, stood three figures just as in previous dreams, but this time he could clearly see each as he got nearer. The first figure was God, the Father, standing mightily in white. Even at a distance, Ray could sense his power and authority as he presided over the events of this affair. Although Ray immediately felt God's righteousness and wanted to rush right to it, he sensed that something else was going on and it was better to keep his distance for the moment.

Standing behind God was a proud army of angels too numerous to count but glorious to behold. They were also dressed in white wardrobe and possessed large, powerful wings. Ray considered them more perfect in appearance than any artist had ever drawn or ever could. Seemingly standing at attention, the angels were ready for action at a moment's notice should God give the order.

Beside God stood Jesus Christ, the Son. Jesus was clothed in a white robe and Ray could recognize his long hair and beard. Still afar off, the presence of Jesus gave Ray a strong feeling of peace and security. Again, he wanted to run straight to Him but his intuition made him hold back. A second army of angels stood behind Jesus, and it was as large and impressive as the first.

It was at this point that Ray turned to look at the third and final figure. He immediately recognized this figure as well only it occurred with a realization of shock. At that very second, Ray stopped floating towards the field in the vision and would remain motionless until its conclusion. Ray had expected to see another sacred and holy figure standing beside the other two but rather was stunned when he saw it was the devil himself, Lucifer.

Lucifer stood before God proud and defiant. Ray watched as Lucifer just seemed to stare at God with an intense and angry look. The devil stood there for several moments with that gaze almost daring God somehow and then, in an instant, there was a blinding flash of light. As Ray opened his eyes back up he could see that Lucifer had jumped down from the field they were all standing on and, as Ray looked down, was headed to the earth.

Ray watched as Lucifer slowly descended downward and then looked back up and swung his arm as if with a lasso. He swung it around slightly and then extended it back up towards Heaven itself even as a mysterious white laser shot from his hand back up towards the figures. Ray watched, now suddenly concerned by Satan's apparent attack, and worried for all those on the field in his vision. But the laser beam didn't hit anyone Ray had seen. Rather, it had been aimed for the third, and last, group of angels that had been previously standing behind Lucifer that Ray hadn't quite noticed yet. These angels looked and dressed identical to the other two sets but something was different about them.

Ray saw these angels stand in formation like the other angels but all of them had their heads down. Not a single one of them looked up or around, as the other angels did, but all stared straight down sharing a look of sadness or perhaps shame. Then, that laser beam hit the first angel and an incredible transformation occurred. Before Ray's very eyes, that angel's wings were rent off its back into mid-air and its white clothing disappeared. The angel seemed pulled down the same path Lucifer jumped from but the angel was becoming disfigured as it got pulled down.

Ray watched, horrified, as the angel seemed to suffer horrible pain. Its skin was pulled in random directions all over its body resulting in grotesque and unnatural wrinkles that no normal creature could survive. Its body parts and features were twisted and corrupted which placed them in new and abnormal positions. The angel writhed terribly unable to stop its suffering as it descended and then, when its metamorphosis seemed complete, a laser shot from it to the next angel in that third army and a new transformation began in _that_ angel.

Ray watched as angel after angel was mutilated by this process and then pulled down with Satan towards the earth. Ray now realized that this was the genesis that created the demons he had just battled hours before. But he wasn't alone in watching as all the other heavenly figures stood on that field as the angels were changed into demons and dragged towards the earth. And, as they fell, Ray saw the connecting line between the demons that looked like a bolt of lightning shooting from Heaven downward.

Ray didn't see all of the angels become exiled from Heaven. The horror of just a few was enough to cause him to turn his head and cover his eyes. While this sight would always disturb him, he was at least grateful that the demons cries were silent and muted as he feared hearing their suffering may have tormented his memory far more. The vision continued much longer than Ray wanted as he refused to look back upon it no matter what length of time he remained there.

As Ray floated for what seemed an eternity, he realized why he had been held back from rushing immediately into the presence of the Lord. While God is good, He knew something evil was about to happen and Ray was there to see it, for some reason, but not be a part of it. Ray knew that he would have to be content with the knowledge that God had a plan and there was a reason he was viewing this dream. And right there, in the middle of that scene, Ray closed his eyes and began to pray for patience and understanding. As he quietly prayed, he was surprised to begin hearing the familiar sounds of highway traffic and sensations of his bus swaying over the road.

With a sudden realization that the vision had passed, Ray reached with both hands to grab his chair and opened his eyes wide. He was stunned to find himself back in his original position on the bus because he had never exited a vision in that manner before. He looked around to see that several hours had passed and it was apparently quite late into the night. He could also feel that it was late as he was suddenly very tired so he closed his eyes again and immediately fell asleep for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Ray looked out over the interstate at the companion cars travelling beside his bus on its trek to Dallas. The freeway seemed busy with a variety of vehicles passing or being passed and a frenzy of activity that seemed so contrary to the dull and lagging ticking of each hour inside the bus. All that did was provide Ray too much of an opportunity to dwell upon the recent events and wonder where his fate was taking him.

Ray and Peter had not talked much as they journeyed on but that was mainly because Peter seemed to be driving all the time. And yet, their progress towards Dallas seemed remarkably slow to Ray which forced him to spend time lost in his thoughts and that was a place that Ray had found to be a bit too uncomfortable lately. After all, so much had happened and each new event brought new questions and mysteries. This was nothing at all like his first vision where he knew what would happen and when. Now, it was new and confusing, and Ray hoped that God would reveal the answer to him in prayer.

So, Ray had prayed but so far the Lord had chosen to remain silent, and as the bus rode along he continued to talk to the Lord to ask for help and guidance. At times, Ray would kneel and look up with his hands folded as he spoke while other times his mind whispered to God as he maintained a stare out of the window of the bus. But always he kept asking about the meaning and true revelation of the Second Prophecy or about the full power and potential of his new Spiritual weapons or about the significance of his most recent vision.

Ray had also spent a lot of time in reflection considering this one vision, in particular. He had witnessed it many times previously but never with the perception and understanding of that very last time. In the past, he merely considered it some type of ceremony preparing a Heavenly being for work on the earth. But now, he knew he had watched Satan's fall from Heaven and that of one-third of the angels that followed him in Satan's rebellion against God. But while Ray understood the vision, he truly questioned why he needed to see it at all. It was a terrible and horrible thing to watch so why did _he_ have to be there? Why could it not have been good enough to just read about it in the Scriptures?

All these concerns, as well as a worry about what might happen in Dallas, plagued Ray's mind as he sat and the miles slowly passed. He felt a sense of dread about getting to their destination even though a sense of anxiety shadowed every minute he stayed inside that bus. And through it all Ray prayed for help and asked, "Lord, where are you?"

Professor Israail Shahid sat at the desk in his office staring intensely at his notes. While he had not yet come to a final conclusion regarding the authenticity of the Ark he had decided to begin writing the historical background sections of his research paper. Regardless of the eventual outcome of his analysis these sections would have to be written anyway and, he thought, might help frame his thoughts and lead to the best possible conclusion. Plus, it would get something actually accomplished after so many previous days had ended with unsettled debate in his mind. Professor Shahid had argued with himself so many times that he wanted to see some kind of real progress on the paper really happen.

His unanswered questions had left him in a state that seemed to paralyze his attempts to progress, and he wasn't sure if he could overcome his own personal convictions and beliefs concerning the Ark. He had tried and tried to make a final determination but had so far failed to do so. Perhaps, just writing something and making a little advance would be the breakthrough he needed. Plus, he somehow sensed that there was a clock ticking somewhere that would require an answer soon. He would be compelled to publish his paper or his involvement with the Ark would be unveiled to the world. Some secrets are just too big to be kept hidden forever!

So he began…

"One Ark – Differing Religious Historical Origins and Stories"

"The traditional Hebrew history of the Ark of the Covenant is recorded in the Torah, and it is similar (and usually identical) to the Christian history of the Ark as recorded in the Old Testament of the Christian Bible. The Ark is first mentioned after the Hebrew people are led out of Egypt by their leader, Moses. Moses takes the Hebrew people out into the desert where they camp near Mt. Sinai, and Moses climbs the mountain to meet with God while the Hebrews are nearby. It is at this time that God creates two tablets containing the Ten Commandments and He orders Moses to build the Ark to hold these tablets.

Once built, the Ark represented God's presence on earth to the Hebrew people and God was said to actually speak to them from the Ark. From then on, the Ark would lead the Hebrews through the desert and the Hebrew people would follow 3,000 feet behind it anywhere they travelled. In fact, as they went along the Ark could purportedly burn a path through snakes, scorpions, and thorns from a power source that originated from between its two cherubs.

The Ark had the unusual distinction of mysterious clouds surrounding it with incredible power for the ancient Hebrews. The Ark was accompanied by a pillar of clouds by day and a pillar of fire by night to reflect God's physical manifestation within the Ark. Also, glowing clouds would appear around the Ark the times God would speak from it to the Hebrews. Other historical accounts tell that the Ark had the power to kill individuals who actually touched the Ark, who viewed it at an improper time, or offered an improper sacrifice.

Because of its great power, the ancient Hebrews would lead it before them into battle, and the Torah and Christian Old Testament record that it was responsible for amazing victories. This practice began as the Hebrews began their military campaigns after wandering the desert with Moses and crossed the Jordan River, and the tradition continued until the time of the famous King David. Once King David possessed it, however, he transported the Ark to Jerusalem where it would remain until his son, King Solomon, would build the first Hebrew Temple in which to shelter it.

The first Temple stood for approximately 400 years and the Ark would scarcely be mentioned again once King Solomon had it placed there. From then on the Temple would become the center of Hebrew religious life with less focus on the Ark itself. Centuries later, King Nebuchadnezzar and the Babylonians would attack Jerusalem in 587 BC and destroy the Temple looting many of the Temple's treasures for themselves. However, the Babylonians did not take the Ark as a spoil of war, and the Ark forever disappeared from human history never to be seen or heard from again."

"Now," Professor Shahid thought to himself, "time to start on the Islamic history of the Ark." He put his hand to his chin as one thought hit him that had actually never occurred before. "It is very interesting that the ancient writers seem to note that the Ark's amazing powers came from between the two cherubs and now one of those cherubs is missing. Perhaps this is, in fact, the evidence I need to pronounce the Ark a fraud. If someone had decided to produce a fake and knew this, then it would help explain why the Ark no longer displayed these powers. One could replicate the Ark without having to replicate all of its ancient abilities written about in the Hebrew Torah and Christian Bible!"

In one brief moment, Professor Shahid felt like all the puzzle pieces had at last fallen into place. The answer had come to him and seemed clear after all his study and investigation. This faux Ark failed to meet the standard of its complete description as recorded in the ancient documents so he could not authenticate it in his paper. For this moment, Professor Shahid sat up in his chair smiling to himself feeling satisfied.

However, as quickly as these thoughts of clarity had come they then began to be clouded just as quickly by darker thoughts. "What if the Ark is real and someone has deliberately removed one of the cherubs to rob the Ark of its power for some truly evil purpose?" Professor Shahid's mind again danced with uncertainty just as he had almost concluded the matter. He considered the question dark and disturbing, and he was bothered by how many of his recent thoughts concerning the Ark had been this way. He had spent hours investigating the Ark, and the longer he spent considering the matter the more sinister it all looked.

He got up from his deck to get his prayer rug leaving everything on his desk just as it lay. It was just a little early to pray but he decided to leave early in his walk to the mosque. He didn't have time now to begin the next section of writing and he would prefer the extra time of meditation, anyway. As Professor Shahid turned off his office lights he looked back into his office to see his notes concerning the Ark and the prophecies tying it to the end of the world.

"If the Ark is real then has someone removed one of the cherubs for some dark purpose?" Professor Shahid wondered to himself. "And if so, what kind of evil has _already_ been released into our world?"

Ray sat in his recliner reasonably comfortable as the bus travelled on to Dallas. However, though comfortable, he was restless and unable to sleep despite the late hour. So, he continued to look over his notes for the sermons he planned to deliver while he and Peter would be in Dallas. He had not actually settled on a specific order for those he had prepared other than to first repeat the only sermon he had given in Atlanta. This was the service that had unveiled the Second Prophecy and seemed an obvious choice.

Everything else truly seemed unsettled and reflected his current mindset. Ray had spent extra time in prayer the last few days but sensed an unusual disconnect with the Lord that he was unaccustomed to. He had asked again and again to hear the Lord's voice but God's silence was everywhere. Ray was used to prayers not being answered immediately but not this current feeling of being cut off from God. It was different and it made Ray anxious.

This anxiety was probably what kept Ray from sleep while he studied his notes or sometimes glanced around the bus. On occasion, he might find Peter looking up at him in the rearview mirror as he drove along during their trip. Peter had suggested they use the extra days available to drive the back roads to Dallas and grant Ray more privacy given the events in Atlanta. The scenery was nicer but this was dragging out the trip and kept Ray completely lost and unaware of exactly when they were due to arrive in Dallas.

As Ray closed his eyes to try to sleep again he thought back to the schedule of events Peter had established for the trip. They would be in Dallas for the next few days before doubling back for a big one-day service in New Orleans. From there, they had a busy three weeks along the East coast with stops that included Tampa, Charlotte, and even New York City. Peter had planned for them to take a few days off before another big one-day event in St. Louis as they travelled, and Peter said they may be out West for several weeks.

Ray, with his eyes still closed knew that the path before him would be busy and would not be easy so he prayed again. "Lord, the days ahead seem dark, and I need You more than ever. Why do you seem so far away?"

Young Arela Lewis sat at her desk wondering if tonight was the night she would get the big clue she had been promised. Everyone else, except her boss Mr. Frank, had already gone home for the day and she had her computer on hoping to get an important email. Her secret contact had reached out and assured her that a major clue would soon be coming that just might unlock her Big Story, but this was the third night in a row she had sat waiting for it and had yet to receive anything.

"Note to self," Arela mumbled to herself, "I gotta find a way to get that old man to go home every night." Arela peeked just over her computer screen and was relieved not to see her boss' blinds open and Mr. Frank staring back at her. She was trying hard to keep her distance from him until she could figure him out given what she was now learning about him and what his role might be in all this.

Her contact, who still only identified himself or herself by the three letter code 'MPP', had sent her a packet of background material on Mr. Frank that didn't quite fit the man she thought she knew. He actually had been a rather accomplished and successful reporter for many years, and he had written several stories documenting scandals and corruption within the Israeli government. Arela had now read many of his articles and found herself quite impressed with his work. But then suddenly, he just seemed to disappear and stop writing. In her research of Mr. Frank she found that he had quietly taken his current job as editor of the Agur News about that time and had remained in that role ever since.

Arela's mind bounced between her newfound respect for her boss and the new mystery surrounding him. She couldn't remember one single time he had mentioned his background or past. Nor could she even recollect any of the other long-time staff members ever speaking of it. Arela, lost in her own thoughts concerning Mr. Frank failed to notice a man quietly walk up beside her.

"Ms. Lewis, may I speak with you for a moment in my office?"

Arela jumped in her chair having been completely startled by Mr. Frank. "Oh, Mr. Frank you just scared the life out of me. Yeah, of course I can," Arela replied a little out of breath. Mr. Frank began leading them to his office with Arela wondering just what he may or may not have seen on her desk while he was standing there.

Mr. Frank led his young intern into his office determined to get to the bottom of her true purpose on his newspaper staff. He had kept his end of the bargain that was arranged so many years ago and remained here hidden from public life and attention. What exactly could his enemies want with him now? They had sent this young woman to spy on him and now he was going to find out why, and he believed firing her would be the start of deciphering his way back to them.

"Ms. Lewis, I wanted to speak with you alone concerning your current role and performance with our organization. First, let me say that I admire your work ethic as demonstrated by the many long nights I've observed you working. Also, none of our previous interns has displayed the discipline to be here every day, on time, the way you have shown. However, in reviewing your work, I have real concerns about its quality and your ability to improve even with the help of the rest of the staff," Mr. Frank commenced.

Arela sat completely silent and initially stunned. Her first fears as she entered the office were that she had been discovered in her secret research on the story of the Ark. And now, it was quickly becoming apparent that Mr. Frank was about to terminate her from her job. "Oh no," she thought, "that would ruin everything. This cannot happen!" Her mind knew she had to do or say something immediately and it jumped to the latest information she had received from her informant. It had come to her now for some reason so she decided to use it.

"There's nothing wrong with my work and you know it, Mr. Frank," Arela interrupted. "But then, _you_ especially should know good work when you see it considering the articles you wrote exposing the Department of Defense about twenty years ago, right?" Arela stated as she looked directly at her boss.

Mr. Frank stopped talking dead in his tracks and looked curiously at his intern. This was not the reaction he had expected and he was caught a little off-guard. She was supposed to go tell the people she worked for that she had been fired and allow him to follow her to those people. This result was completely surprising but also a little disturbing as very few individuals actually knew his true background and, especially important, _no one_ at that paper. After a brief pause, he decided to play along to try to learn more.

"Ms. Lewis, I've been in this business a long time and I've written a lot of articles. I'm not sure I know what you mean," Mr. Frank stated.

"Well, sir, would you like me to remind you of your articles about corruption within the Department of Defense or the ones that forced several Israeli Cabinet ministers to resign? You've said that my work as a research intern isn't good enough, right? But do you think anyone else at this paper could find all that out about you? Speaking of which, I have been particularly curious about why you have been so quiet about your past. What exactly have you been hiding and is there any more you are keeping from us?" Arela asked pointedly while looking directly at her boss.

Mr. Frank again sat quietly for just a moment. Perhaps there was more to this young lady than he had given her credit for. Just a minute ago, she was on the verge of being fired but now had responded by surprising him with investigative work into his own background that, he knew, was almost impossible to find anymore. Plus, she had followed-up with a question digging in to search for a story under the surface of the facts. He decided to push her a little harder to see how she reacted.

"Ms. Lewis, where exactly did you learn all this?" he asked while watching her closely. "How do you know so much about me?"

"Mr. Frank, I am an investigative reporter. That's what I do and when I am working on something I will keep digging until I uncover my story," Arela said.

"Well, Ms. Lewis, I am too. And while working on _your _story I took a look at your computer," Mr. Frank said as he held up a CD computer disc. "I discovered that you've been free-lancing while using this paper's time and resources which is strictly prohibited and you know it!"

Mr. Frank was the one now staring at Arela and she could feel panic returning. Just as she felt she had turned the argument to her favor Mr. Frank had turned it back. He was again leading their discussion in the direction of firing her unless she could again gain the upper hand and quickly.

"Well, Mr. Frank we _both_ know you've done the exact same thing in the past. Surely now you won't condemn another young reporter for trying to get ahead?" she asked. This was a complete lie and she knew it. But, she looked back at her boss as she smiled and hoped that her bluff would work. It took a few moments but Mr. Frank finally responded.

"Ms. Lewis, this has certainly been an interesting and informative discussion. I think you should go home now so that you can get an early start in the morning. I'll have some new and more challenging assignments for you when you get in. In the meantime, I think I will hold on to this," he said as he held up the CD disc from Arela's computer.

Arela got up from her chair to leave. But before she exited her boss' office she turned to say," That's OK. We both know there's nothing on it anyway." Arela walked to her desk and prepared to go home for the night. As she turned off her computer she knew that she completely misjudged Mr. Frank. She didn't know why he was there at that small town paper, but he had once been at the top of their world and might be the person to help show her how to get there, too. Somehow, she believed that he was to play a part in her search for the true story of the Ark of the Covenant.

As Arela left for the evening, Mr. Frank realized he had been so wrong about the young intern. He laughed to himself as he considered how much she now reminded him of himself at that age. He wasn't sure exactly why she had chosen his small town paper, but he was convinced he could help develop her into a better reporter. He held up her CD disc and, again, chuckled to himself. Her outspoken responses had been brave and it was especially bold to lie to him about the computer disc. Her notes on the disc were vague and referenced only her "Big Story" so he knew she was working on something. Perhaps soon she would come forward and reveal to him what it was she was researching. After all, a smart girl like that could find lots of trouble for herself.

Professor Israail Shahid began writing again at his desk in an attempt to complete the historical section of background research. This section of his paper he knew would make for an interesting comparison to the first,

'The traditional Islamic history of the Ark is recorded in the Quran plus the related books and writings of the Prophet Muhammad called the Hadith. The Ark's history begins earlier in these documents and actually is first mentioned as it is carried out of the Garden of Eden by Adam at mankind's origins. At this time the Ark was said to possess powerful relics that included the Hajr al Aswad "black stone", the staff of Moses, the Ring of Solomon, and Zulfiqur "Sword of the Prophet Muhammad."

The Ark was passed down from Adam to his son, Seth, and then through the early prophets to Abraham. While the Ark was in the possession of Abraham, he and his son Ishmael built the Ka'ba in Mecca. They removed the Hajr al Aswad from the Ark and placed the now famous "black stone" in its Eastern corner. The Hajr al Aswad is believed to be the only remaining original remnant of the structure built by Abraham and Ishmael.

The Ark remained in the hands of Ishmael and it was passed through his children until it eventually resided with the prophet Jethro whose daughter would later marry Moses. Moses would soon become the guardian of the Ark and remove the staff from within it. This staff, as well as the power of the Ark itself, would aid Moses as he battled the Pharaoh of Egypt to release the nation of Israel. Once freed, the Hebrews would retain the Ark for several hundred years.

The Ark would be carried by the Hebrew people through the desert until it was later brought to Jerusalem and placed within the temple built by Solomon. It would not stay there long, however. King Solomon would marry Queen Sheba, and place their son over the responsibility of hiding the Ark in her home country of Ethiopia. The Ark stayed there and safely hidden until the Prophet Muhammad took possession of it from the Emperor of Ethiopia. It was at this moment in history that the Prophet removed the Zulfiqur Sword from the Ark.

The Ark remained safe until it became threatened during the reign of Ali, the Fourth Caliph. For its own safety and protection the Ark was secretly hidden in or around the city of Antioch. It was to stay hidden until revealed by the Imam Al Mahdi and placed before the House of Holiness as a sign of the last days. This rightful heir of the Ark will be a descendent of Abraham, Ishmael, and the Prophet Muhammad. And, this Imam will then be crowned the King of the Kingdom of Heaven in Jerusalem upon the Second Coming of Jesus Christ.'

Professor Shahid was pleased with his work so far but he was no closer to a conclusion.

It was an especially overcast night as Ray and Peter drove through Dallas on their way to the Dallas Fellowship Bible Chapel. The clouds of an approaching storm were blotting out the moon and gave an eerie look to the city as the bus made its way block after block. Peter had timed their entry into the city so that they would arrive in the early hours of the morning to ease their travel and attract less attention. And, as they rolled on, Ray looked out across the lights of Dallas as it slept while sleep seemed to elude him.

Ray's apprehensions had remained with him the entire trip although he hoped they would pass. So now that they had arrived in Dallas he wasn't completely glad to be there and he wasn't exactly sure what next to expect. He felt like the darkness and weather outside reflected the condition surrounding his soul, and his prayers felt unanswered leaving him completely isolated and alone. As Ray would stare at the lights atop buildings or along the streets, he wondered if they should be viewed collectively as one city or as individual beacons distinct and separate from each other? Either way, he reasoned, they stood out as detached from everything else just like him at this hour.

"Ray, since it's so late I figure we'll just sleep here in the bus and unload everything some time tomorrow," Peter said turning back to face Ray.

"That's fine, Peter. I doubt anyone is here at this hour anyway," Ray replied. Ray was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed that Peter had maneuvered the bus into the church's parking lot. With the vehicle coming to a stop, Ray took a moment to look at this mammoth church and his first observation was that it looked more like a basketball arena than a traditional church. It had an oval shape with a dome-type roof and the parking lot completely encircled it. The building was only one story but appeared large enough to hold several thousand people. Once again, Peter had done a fine job picking a site for him.

Ray tried to settle more comfortably into his recliner and prepare for sleep but he was afraid it still wouldn't come. He closed his eyes and heard the first raindrops from the storm clouds begin to fall. Without question, he knew in his heart that the weather had changed.

Professor Israail Shahid sat quietly at his desk studying his notes when his phone rang unexpectedly. He put the photograph down he was holding plus his pen and quietly answered," Hello?"

"Hello? Israail, is that you? It's me, Mabruk," the voice on the other end of the line beamed.

Professor Shahid's face lit into an instant smile as he immediately recognized the voice of his old colleague and he said, "Yes, my friend. It's me! How are you? This is certainly an unexpected surprise."

"I am well and the family is very well. My son has grown so much since you have seen him last, Israail. You should come and see him soon. Speaking of family, will you ever start one of your own?" the voice asked.

"I guess I just haven't met the right woman yet, Mabruk," Professor Shahid answered solemnly. "I don't know why you press me on this issue every time you call. You know that it's not that important to me."

"Now we both know that isn't true," his friend said referring to opportunity and love lost. "But that isn't why I'm calling, my old friend. You've always been there for a shoulder to lean on in the past when things weren't working out. So, I wanted you to be one of the first to hear when it finally turned out different," Mabruk said and then paused.

The delay hit Professor Shahid like a ton of bricks and he began to get excited for his friend. "Do you really mean you've gotten it to work this time?" he asked.

"Well, we have a few more tests to run to completely confirm it. But, it really looks like we've finally done it Israail! It's so exciting! This technology is going to change the world as we know it and I can't believe I have gotten to be a part of it," Mabruk said.

"I bet the Prince is happy. You said he was always so disappointed by the results in the past," Professor Shahid stated.

"Disappointed is not the word; try furious! He kept reminding us how much money he had spent in the research. But now, he's convinced this will make him a lot of money and the happiest prince in the world. It's actually been a great change to be around for once," Mabruk commented.

"I bet," Israail said somewhat chuckling.

"Just do me a favor and keep this between you and me until our team makes the project public. We feel really good about it right now but there's just a little bit more work to do before we release the news to the world. With something _this_ big we have to do everything exactly right. You understand, right?" Mabruk asked.

"Of course," Israail replied," you know that I can be trusted with a secret."

"I know," he answered. "And that's the second reason I've called today. It seems that you've been hiding a secret of your own, huh?"

Professor Shahid froze just a second before answering his colleague. "I'm not quite sure what you mean."

"Oh come on now, Israail, you know exactly what I mean! You've been working on something big for a while now and you haven't said a word at all about it," his friend Mabruk said scolding him a little. After a few moments of continued silence Mabruk went on, "Well, I guess if I had a project that big I would keep it under wraps also. But, you need to know about a website I recently came across. I just sent an email with the web address for you to check out but don't wait too long to look it up! You need to see this right away, ok?"

"Alright, Mabruk" Professor Shahid responded. "I'll take the time to find it soon." But even as he was speaking he began pulling up his emails so that he could access this message. His curiosity was getting the better of him and he wondered exactly what his friend was hinting about.

"Good. Well, Professor Israail Shahid this is Professor Mabruk Saab signing off for now and returning to work. We have a new energy and technology to develop. I hope to talk to you again soon my friend!" Professor Saab said.

"Of course Mabruk. We'll speak again soon. Bye." Professor Shahid said as he hung up his phone. By now he had found the email and was clicking on the strange web address that his friend had referenced during their phone call. The web site took a minute to load on his computer but once it did Professor Shahid sat completely stunned and could not hardly believe what he was seeing.

Arela Lewis could not hardly believe what she was seeing. She had again worked late and waited for all her co-workers to leave for the day before accessing the email that had been several days in coming. And, the wait had been completely worthwhile because this email contained the name of a website that appeared very important. Her informant had told her that it was this website that was to be the big clue she needed to help land her "Big Story", and she could hardly hold back her excitement all day.

In fact, it had been a bit of an exciting but strange day all around especially concerning her boss, Mr. Frank. He had been acting much more cordial all day, and he had assigned her an actual _reporter_ job not typically performed by the interns. It was just a small job but it was a definite upgrade, for sure. Even a couple of the guys sitting around her had noticed her boss' change towards her and commented about it. And then, when Mr. Frank had seen that Arela was working late again he just smiled at her and went home instead of camping out in his office as usual.

Now, Arela sat looking at her computer screen as she watched, in real time, a website that actually displayed the Ark of the Covenant. The Ark was inside a well lit building with white walls and sitting by itself giving Arela no hints of its hidden location. However, she was able to use the website to access various cameras that allowed her to view the Ark from different angles. Also, the website let her go back through its history and observe the Ark over time, and Arela saw that the Ark had rested completely undisturbed except for the very beginning of the archive of the website.

She seemed to totally lose track of time as the evening wore on while she studied the website and the Ark. She viewed it from every possible angle to observe it and its showroom for any potential indication of who was hiding it from the world. The most telling shots, without question, occurred at the very beginning of the timeline as a solitary figure appeared and seemed to analyze the Ark. This mysterious scientist had an identity unknown to her but she was determined to find out who he was. He took a lot of notes and pictures of the Ark but she noticed that he was very careful to never actually touch it.

"Note to self," Arela thought to herself," if I can find this scientist then I'll find the Ark!"

Ray stood in front of the pulpit of the Dallas Fellowship Bible Chapel and looked out into the congregation as he prepared to begin his sermon. The church was full almost to capacity with a crowd there to hear him preach, and he noted an unusual quiet from the audience as he was introduced and stepped up to speak. He wasn't certain if they were present to hear of the continued unveiling of the Second Prophecy or if curious stories had spread of his last time speaking in Atlanta. But either way, he was at least glad to have the opportunity to spread the Lord's message to a crowd this large.

The large crowds always drew the media so he had gotten used to seeing their presence at his speaking engagements. But, as he glanced at the back of the sanctuary, he had never before noticed a TV film crew taping him live during a service. He smiled and pretended not to notice but wondered to himself if this was a sign of things to come at these events.

The actual shape of the church building would lend itself as an ideal setting for filming the service. The round, oval shape of the sanctuary was very open and accessible while providing a comfortable setting for those in attendance. Also, the sanctuary was only a one-story structure with circular walls surrounding the pews and pulpit area. These walls were embedded with large windows that were designed to let in generous amounts of outside light for beautiful affect, and there were several overhead lights to provide plenty of illumination for night services or overcast days like today.

But the shape of the sanctuary wasn't its only unorthodox feature because the Dallas Fellowship Bible Chapel had its pews arranged without a central aisle. Instead, there were four main aisles extending from the altar and pulpit like four fingers from a hand creating five large pew sections. As Ray finished peeking over this wonderful sanctuary he couldn't help but think that it had to be one of the most beautiful of the contemporary church designs he had yet witnessed.

With that thought he began, "My friends, let us begin in prayer. Dear Heavenly Father, we have gathered together today to be in Your presence. Touch our spirits with Your Spirit and renew in us Your power and purpose. Speak to us today so that we may know we have heard from Heaven. Open our minds and hearts to Your message and make it fertile ground to receive what You have to give us. Help me speak by the power of Your Holy Spirit the lesson today that You want spoken and we pray this through the power of Your Holy Son, in Jesus' name; Amen."

"I would like to begin the message today by reading from the ninth book of Acts beginning with verse 3. I will read verses 3 through 9 and then also verses 17 through 19. The text reads as follows:"

'As he neared Damascus on his journey, suddenly a light from heaven flashed around him. He fell to the ground and heard a voice say to him, "Saul, Saul, why do you persecute me?"

"Who are you, Lord?" Saul asked.

"I am Jesus, whom you are persecuting," he replied. "Now get up and go into the city, and you will be told what you must do." The men traveling with Saul stood there speechless; they heard the sound but did not see anyone. Saul got up from the ground, but when he opened his eyes he could see nothing. So they led him by the hand into Damascus. For three days he was blind, and did not eat or drink anything."

"Then Ananias went to the house and entered it. Placing his hands on Saul, he said, "Brother Saul, the Lord – Jesus, who appeared to you on the road as you were coming here - has sent me so that you may see again and be filled with the Holy Spirit." Immediately, something like scales fell from Saul's eyes, and he could see again. He got up and was baptized, and after taking some food, he regained his strength.'

"This is, of course, the famous story of the conversion of Saul on the road to Damascus. He had been travelling to this city trying to find Christians to kill but had a vision that instantly and dramatically changed him. Saul, the great persecutor of the Church, would become Paul and go on to write at least one-third of the New Testament, and he was one of the greatest Christian evangelists ever to live. You see, this vision not only had an effect on Saul but ultimately had an effect on the Church and history itself."

"These types of visions are rare but important to note when they happen, and I believe another such example has occurred when the Lord spoke to me recently through one of His angels. All of you, I'm sure, are aware that I was given a vision that predicted the return of the Holy Ark of the Covenant centuries after its disappearance. This vision was God inspired and completely accurate. How else could one explain a simple man like me doing such a thing?"

"The Lord truly blessed me when He picked me to deliver His message. However, the Lord also said there would be another part to the vision that would occur later… a Second Prophecy. My friends, the angel has returned and bestowed upon me the next part of His Prophecy, and it is His will that I spread His message and words to the whole world. Soon, although I don't know exactly when, a book written by the son of Abraham will be recovered from the desert. Its words will bring a new understanding and a new peace to the world. The angel also said that the Lord will confirm His plan to the world by making the Ark whole again at that time."

"The angel ended the vision by telling me that the Lord is about to bring an end to this time and begin something new. My brothers and sisters in Christ, can there be any doubt that the Day of the Lord will soon be upon us? As you look around this world we live in, don't we see the signs of the end times everywhere as described in God's Word? I must tell you all today that I believe the final battle between good and evil is quickly approaching and we must be ready. We must be ready because Jesus, himself, might return any day. It just might be today! It might be this very moment!"

"We, as Christians, must spread the Gospel of salvation to a world in need of saving and in need of hope. You see, while the return of Christ represents _our _greatest hope it represents something else entirely to those who are lost. Christ's return is, in fact, the beginning of hopelessness to those lost without God for what hope is there in a world without Him?"

"I think back to our text from today and how it took a miraculous vision to change Saul and, ultimately, the Church. Perhaps that is why the Lord has chosen to grant us with another miraculous vision today. I'm not sure but I do know this…"

Ray stopped speaking dead in his tracks as he saw a familiar but dreadful sight beginning to appear directly in front of him. He watched for a moment to make certain that his eyes weren't fooling him, but as the red thread floating in space began to grow Ray felt a knot tighten in his gut. "Oh no," Ray prayed silently, "help me Lord."

The congregation had, by now, noticed this eerie red light that was expanding vertically and growing fast. But their reaction and panic is what caused Ray to see that there were in fact four growing red cracks in space, not a single one. Each had appeared in the middle of each aisle-way and their affect had now completely disrupted the service. Ray feared that he knew what was coming next so he moved around to the front of the pulpit and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, this service is dismissed. For your own protection I urge you to leave immediately!"

As Ray spoke the crevices began to take on a three-dimensional look and a powerful wind began to be emitted from each. As church hymnals and miscellaneous small objects began to fly around the crowd truly took on a sense of panic as they attempted to escape the coming unknown. A weird black smoke also seemed to be oozing from the openings but somehow it failed to be blown about by the strong winds that escaped from within. Once the red cracks had enlarged to about the size of a man the first of the dark creatures emerged.

As the demons appeared they seemed to take no notice of the people in the crowd who still lingered inside the church. But rather, they immediately focused on Ray as they stepped out of the ever larger breeches. Once they had moved towards him, Ray's golden armor and Spiritual weapons sprung to life granting him a sense of peace and comfort he hadn't known in days. Ray held up his powerful shield and sword, and he watched the actions of the enemies who were lining up against him.

Ray instantly noticed that these specters looked different than those sent against him in Atlanta. On the far right, as well as the far left, four short demons stood, and Ray guessed that they couldn't be more than three feet in height with each armed with bows as weapons. Directly in front of him stood four large demons that must have been around eight feet tall and all of them held a large and heavy looking sword. In front of each one of them was standing another demon that carried only a large shield and seemed to measure about Ray's size.

While differing in size and shape, each demon was still clothed in the black armor Ray had seen on the demons in Atlanta. Each figure's armament looked black in appearance with sharp and barbed edges that flowed and constantly changed its shape slightly. This armor completely hid the demon's features allowing Ray only to see the weapons each demon now carried and their striking blue eyes.

As Ray peered on, his enemies moved into a sort of battle formation with the four shield-wielding specters standing now directly in front of him. Behind each of them stood the individual tall demons with their menacing swords, and on each side the archers had spread out in a single file line allowing each to gain a clear angle on Ray. Once ready, his adversaries stood silently watching him which let Ray scan quickly across the sanctuary.

Just as in Atlanta, the four mysterious portals were now closing once their deliveries of demons were complete. While outnumbered, Ray was at least relieved by the fact that no further enemies would appear that he would have to fight! And, while beyond his actual sight, he had the sense that someone or something was watching as the red fissures in space were shut and completely disappeared from sight.

Perhaps it was this hidden presence that gave the order to begin or maybe it was just the receding of the portals that spurred the demons to action, Ray could not be sure. But, in concert, the central demons began moving forward towards him and he could see the archers on each side preparing to fire their weapons upon him. He could not be certain if the church had truly been evacuated totally so he took a few steps backward. Ray hoped to buy a little more time for any individuals still occupying the sanctuary as he knew the battle would soon be joined!

Ray sat inside the sanctuary of the Dallas Fellowship Bible Chapel in near exhaustion. He had, just moments beforehand, cut down the last remaining demon sent against him in a battle that he figured lasted 15-20 minutes but felt like it went on much longer. He seemed uninjured but had noticed how the weapons possessed by the demons appeared to sap the strength and energy out of his own Spiritual weapons over the duration of the fight. While his armor had not been absolutely depleted, Ray wondered to himself how many more he could have successfully engaged before the power of his own weapons failed?

Ray now sat in near total silence as he looked upon the damage done to this once beautiful church. The fight had spilled across almost all of the sanctuary causing destruction to most of the building. He could see broken and overturned pews twisted about as well as many personal contents left spread out from one side to another. He figured this was what a tornado must leave behind in its wake, and Ray could easily see that this devastation was way worse than what he had left behind in Atlanta.

As Ray struggled to think of a way to properly explain everything to the church's leadership and Pastor he heard a familiar voice speak out to him.

"Ray, I was afraid to get too close but I saw everything. Are you all right?" the voice asked.

"Yes, Peter, I think I'm fine but this amazing church is not. What am I going to tell everyone about _this_? How can I possibly explain it to them," Ray answered. "Why does this keep happening and what does it mean? I really don't know what's going on." Ray was shaking his head as if still in a form of shock.

"I don't know, Ray" Peter said. "But one thing is for sure and that is that this attack was much worse than the previous one. Do you think that those demons will come back again? What happens if the next attack is even worse than this one?"

"Peter, I don't think I can hold out if there are any attacks worse than this one," Ray said. "Somehow they have found a way to weaken the effects of my Spiritual weapons. I don't believe I can fight off more demons if they come at me with a larger force."

"Hey, don't talk like that! The ministry is now more important than ever and I can't do it alone. This ministry needs you, Ray," Peter encouraged.

"I know, Peter. I guess we'll have to figure out why they are doing this and what they hope to accomplish. Satan's attacks must have some strategy or purpose? We must determine his secret agenda and plan," Ray said.

"_I _know Satan's secrets and _I _know his plan," said a mysterious voice behind Peter and Ray. Both men turned around suddenly as they were completely taken off-guard believing they had been alone in the sanctuary. Although startled at first, Ray was relieved when he looked to see an angel floating just off the ground gazing at both men.

"Balmosa!" Ray exclaimed, "Boy am I glad to see you! I've been praying so hard but I don't understand what is going on here. We need God to show us what to do and what all of this means."

"Ray Beter, I have much to share with you and much to tell you. But, I must first warn you that it will be difficult to hear. And, I don't have much time so I need you to listen very carefully to everything I have to say," the angel said sternly.

"First, for your protection, I can explain that the strength of Satan's attacks rests in the symbolism of the power of four. Satan will always attack you in numbers of four because this number represents the number of man and is symbolic of God's creation. Satan wants to destroy men and God's creations, and he sees this tactic as a way to mock the Creator, himself," Balmosa continued.

"Ray, in the beginning God was three in one; the Trinity. But, when He made man in His image that added one to the Holy three and equaled four. This is why four is the number symbolic of man and God's creations. In fact, one can see this represented throughout all of God's creation. That is why there are four great elements: earth, air, fire, and water. That is why there are four regions of the earth: north, south, east, and west. That is why there are four divisions of the day: morning, noon, evening, and midnight. That is why there are four seasons and that is why there are four lunar phases of the moon. See how God, himself, has left His mighty fingerprints everywhere for you to see and know that He is God?" the angel stated.

"Even man, yes man, is represented by the number four. Does not God's Holy Word say that the sons of Noah were divided by lands, by tongues, by families, and by nations? And, in the last days, Satan will attack men by fours because he means to attack God through His creation. The prophet Daniel foretold this when he wrote,"…the four winds of heaven strove upon the great sea and four beasts came up from the sea," Balmosa said as he slowly approached Ray.

"So, Ray, now you know how Satan will attack you. Once his forces are no longer in groups of four they will be much less powerful and more easily defeated. If attacked, you must disperse his demons and then you will find victory. You asked what was occurring so I've told you how it is happening," the angel said in a serious tone. Now, what I haven't told you is why Satan is attacking you."

"Ray, you are to play an important and vital role in the final battle between good and evil which is coming soon. A final victory over Satan is foretold in the Bible and will bring about his ultimate destruction. But, Satan also knows this and is trying to kill you before you can fulfill your part in God's plan and thereby change the final outcome," Balmosa said looking directly at Ray.

"But, Balmosa, I don't understand," Ray answered. "God's prophecies are guaranteed and their fates cannot be changed. Even if I am killed how could Satan possibly defeat an all-powerful God?"

"Satan has known of the prophecy and his destruction from its very beginning, and he has had centuries to try to figure a way to undo it. And I'm afraid that he just may have a plan in mind that will _actually_ work," the angel stated.

Peter, finally brave enough to speak up asked the angel, "What exactly do you mean?"

"Ray, what I have to say isn't easy," Balmosa replied to them. "So, please, hear everything I'm about to say before you say anything back. First, I have to tell you that I know about Satan's plan. And, in fact, I am part of it." As the angel said these words his brilliant and beautiful white clothing began to darken. His entire appearance slowly changed from that of a glorious angel to one that resembled the dark specters Ray had furiously battled just minutes earlier. The only features that did not change, however, were those of the angel's eyes which remained a penetrating and haunting blue.

Ray stumbled back a few steps shocked by the transformation before him. Here now stood the angel that had helped so much or so he thought. But, this was no angel but rather a demon and Ray was now very, very confused.

Despite Ray's backward move the demon kept fairly close. He waited just a moment and then began speaking again. "Ray, I _am_ an angel but not the kind I had presented myself to be. I am actually a fallen angel thrown out of Heaven by God, himself. Satan has sent me to you, in disguise, as part of his plot to unravel the return of Christ and God's final victory."

Ray pointed his finger at the demon and yelled, "Lies! Lies! You cannot speak the truth!"

"Yes, Ray I _can_ and I _am_," Balmosa replied. "You need to listen to me! I don't have much time left here. Satan knew that it was to be you who would deliver the great Prophecy across the world so he is trying to botch it all up. That's his plan…can't you see?"

"You mean the Second Prophecy you delivered to me and that I have been spreading is a lie? You mean to tell me that none of it is true?" Ray asked as he looked suspiciously at the angel.

"No, Ray, it's all true. That's the diabolical part," Balmosa answered. "It's all true but you weren't supposed to know about it yet. I don't know exactly when but it's all supposed to happen sometime way out later in the future. Satan's plan was to throw off the timing of the Prophecy and then kill you. With the Prophecy tainted and you gone, Satan believed it would overturn the last great battle giving him a fair chance to win. I have been really afraid for you and scared of what will happen to this world if the devil wins."

"But you gave me weapons, Balmosa. You gave me spiritual weapons for protection. How was Satan going to kill me if his _own_ servant was helping me?" Ray questioned.

"Ray, you were destined to be given these supernatural gifts and Satan knew it. So, from time past, he had replicated and cursed a fake set that I was to give you. These cursed armaments would make you vulnerable to Satan's attacks. In your weakened state, he would only need to send out a few demons to complete the task and not raise the attention of Heaven's guardians like the movement of an army of hundreds would," Balmosa replied.

"But I have had a change of heart and I refuse to follow Satan any longer," the angel went on to say. "I used my temporary freedom to sneak into Heaven itself, and I secured a real and authentic set of Spiritual weapons for you. And now, after two failed attacks, Satan has probably figured out my betrayal and is most assuredly hunting me. But at least you will be fully protected from his assaults from now on. And later, when I have more time, I can properly train you in how to fully use them if you will allow me to do so," Balmosa stated.

Peter was skeptical and spoke up to question the angel. "How could you or anyone else _possibly_ sneak into Heaven? I don't see how that could happen!"

"Well, I _am_ an angel," Balmosa replied, "even if it's a fallen one. It wasn't an easy task, I can tell you that for sure, but I did it. And who knows, maybe God knew this would happen and wanted me to take them so that I could give them to you. Maybe God knew that I would help you."

Ray glared at Balmosa and exclaimed, "You mean you are an angel that once rebelled against God and who is now rebelling against Satan?"

"Yes, I am! The devil sent me out as a part of his evil plot in these last days. But I am truly afraid that his scheme may succeed so I have been secretly working to undermine it. That's why I want to rejoin Heaven and that's why I've helped you," Balmosa said. The angel paused only briefly before he began speaking again.

"My time here is nearly at an end, Ray, so I cannot fully explain but I know that you have witnessed a scene from Heaven your whole life. You saw a vision of Satan's fall from above where angels like me were expelled without our choice. So, now, I am choosing. Since my creation I have seen that men can be saved no matter what evil they have done. So why can't angels, too? Ray, I choose repentance!" the angel stated forcefully.

Ray stood quietly for a moment unsure of what to do or say next as he felt completely confused. It was at this exact time that both he and Peter noticed the sirens and emergency lights of approaching police cars through the large church windows. As they turned back towards Balmosa they could sense he was beginning to fade away and disappear.

"Help me, Ray. _Only_ you can help me now," Balmosa was heard to say before totally vanishing.

With the figure now completely gone, Peter was the first to speak up. "Ray, this is very bad! This angel is trying to get us caught up in the middle of a Holy war between God and Satan just as the Apocalypse is nearing. I've got a terrible feeling about this!"

"I know Peter but I feel God's hand moving here and that I'm supposed to help somehow. But, can I even trust a fallen angel?" Ray asked.

"We need a plan and time to think. Everyone thinks we are headed back east but I say, no matter what happens outside, that we leave in our bus and agree to head west," Peter said.

"I don't know, Peter" Ray replied. "Do you really think that's the right thing to do?"

"Well, do you really want to be around more people if _this _is going to happen?" Peter asked pointing to the destruction around them. "Perhaps we need to get somewhere away from everyone just for their own sakes."

"Alright Peter," Ray replied, "maybe you're right and we should leave. Well, I guess we have to go outside now and face the music." And with these words the two friends began walking towards the main exit of the sanctuary.

Just as they were about to leave Peter stopped and quickly stated, "Ray, I almost forgot to gather up some of our equipment that is still inside. Let me grab it real fast and I'll meet you outside."

"That's fine, Peter, I'll see you in a few minutes," Ray said as he walked out of the church alone and into the parking lot.

April Channing stood outside the Dallas Fellowship Bible Chapel becoming more curious and impatient as the time slowly passed. April, the local reporter assigned to cover the visit of evangelist Ray Beter, had been forced out of the church by the furious charge of exiting bodies when the chaos broke out. And, in fact, after what she had personally witnessed she was not in any hurry to go back in. But, after the strange lights and sounds from inside had stopped recently, she was starting to have second thoughts about returning.

She stood outside waiting with the cameraman who had been assigned to join her, and they watched as many fled the scene entirely while many more had actually stayed. And, most of those who remained had now completely encircled the outside of the church and were engaged in prayer. She assumed they were praying for the man still inside with those things although they could be praying that those things didn't come out of the church. Either way, she was glad someone was praying.

It had taken a while but she could see and hear the sirens coming of nearby police cars now. The police plus the protracted silence from inside the church was finally easing her nerves and helping her relax some. And then it hit her as she looked over to the cameraman and said," Hey, did we leave that camera running when we left the building?"

A smile came across his face at the thought that they may have filmed the actual events inside. "You know," he said, "I think we did."


End file.
